Aimer n'est pas jouer
by Batyliam
Summary: Harry doit peu à peu retrouver confiance en lui après la mort de Sirius. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione se tournent autour...HP/GW et RW/HG . FIC TERMINEE.
1. L'arrivée au Terrier

Salut ça farte?

C'est ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Certaines fics m'ont donné envie d'écrire alors voilà j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçus!

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JKR, j'écris par plaisir seulement.

La fic reprend les évènements du Tome5 mais ne tient pas compte du Tome6 et cette histoire se situe pendant les vacances avant la rentrée scolaire de la 7ème année.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'ARRIVEE AU TERRIER**

_Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et le Terrier était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Cette maison déjà si chaleureuse brillait, par les reflets orangés, d'amour et de bonheur.__Hermione se sentait si bien ! Non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas autant chez ses parents, mais là, il y avait ses amis, sa deuxième famille, et Lui. __Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle pense à lui de cette façon ? Jamais auparavant elle ne se serait permise d'avoir de telles…pensées ! Et quelles pensées ! __Depuis qu'elle était venue passer ses vacances chez les Weasley, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, notamment cette amitié avec Ron. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et le désir qu'elle avait pour lui augmentait à chaque regard, chaque sourire, et chaque contact.__Même si elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, elle pouvait dire avec certitude que Ron avait des envies similaires aux siennes, non pas parce que tout au plus profond d'elle-même elle l'espérait, mais il était évident que certains faits et gestes ne se font pas quand on est amis._

_Tout a commencé, le jour de son arrivée….

* * *

_

Elle était confortablement installée dans la voiture que conduisait Arthur Weasley, regardant par la vitre les paysages défiler. Elle avait hâte de retrouver la famille au complet. Et Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient passés le prendre, lui aussi, et on pouvait juger par son comportement que le temps passé chez les Dursley n'avait pas été des meilleurs - comme d'habitude – se dit-elle.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas très bavard mais Hermione pouvait le comprendre…chaque année à Poudlard se révélait être une catastrophe ! Il était pourtant si heureux quand il y allait ! Mais depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait encore changé, bien qu'il soit devenu un beau jeune homme, on pouvait entrevoir une explosion de chagrin, de désespoir et de fatalité dans ses yeux. Elle décida de couper le silence :

-« Alors ? Qu'as-tu prévu pour ta première journée de liberté ? S'enquit-elle.

Il lui sourit, et Hermione fut frappé de voir que même souriant, il ne dégageait aucune chaleur, il avait perdu ce qui lui restait de famille, et même s'il faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir, chaque geste qu'il émettait trahissait ses sentiments. Une immense peine l'envahit et elle fit semblant de ne n'avoir rien vu.

-« Et bien, je commencerais bien par une séance de Quidditch ! » dit-il.

-« Harry ! Pour cela il faudrait que tu reprennes des forces, que tu manges ! Tu te rappelles plus de ce que c'est ? »

-« Tu sais, quand tu vis avec mon oncle et ma tante, tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est que d'être rassasié ! Alors oui j'ai théoriquement faim, mais l'appétit ne me vient pas…. »

Elle savait où il voulait en venir.

-« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

-« Hermione, c'est bon…j'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça maintenant….. »

-« Tu sais qu'on est là au cas où. »

-« Merci mais tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier, c'est déjà dur de se dire que ce sera tout le temps comme ça dans ma vie, alors…. »

-« Oui ! Le coupa-t-elle, j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas… »

Elle décida de ne pas en rajouter, elle savait que son ami retenait ses larmes et cachait sa tristesse, mais il avait besoin de temps, et c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors et vit qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au Terrier.

-« On arrive ! » dit-elle, pleine d'excitation.

-« Super ! J'ai hâte de voir comment Ron se défend au Quiddictch, il m'a dit qu'il s'était entraîné dur au début de l'été ! »

Décidément, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien aux hommes ! Le Quidditch ! S'il y avait un sujet de conversation qui lui échappait, c'était bien le Quidditch ! Quoiqu'il n'y ai vraiment rien d'étonnant en fin de compte puisque eux ne comprenaient rien à sa passion des bouquins. Mais elle respectait cela, et savait que c'était le seul exutoire de Harry pour le moment.

-« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de ses nouvelles » dit-elle avec une certaine amertume.

Harry en parût presque étonné :

-« Ah bon ? C'est bizarre….il arrêtait pas de me demander de tes nouvelles. »

Hermione n'eût pas le temps de réagir à cette phrase, car la voiture s'arrêta.

Ce fût Harry, qui ouvrit la portière, il descendît et aida Hermione à descendre. Quand ils commencèrent à prendre leurs affaires dans le coffre, un cri hystérique retentit dans tout le Terrier :

« Ohhhh mes chéris ! Hermione ! Harry ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Par Merlin, Harry, comme tu es maigre ! Viens par là, que je te regarde. » Elle l'étudia attentivement, puis, finit par lui faire comprendreque durant lemoisqu'il passerait au Terrier, il mangerait tellement que son estomac serait rassasié pourles siècles à venir. Harry sourit malgré lui, il s'y attendait, mais Molly avait le don pour réchauffer le cœur. Puis son regard se posa sur Hermione.

« Eh bien ! J'en connais un qui va être aux anges ! Comme tu es belle ! »

Hermione ne saisit pas vraiment de qui elle voulait parler mais rougit à ce compliment et la remercia.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et ce fût comme s'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. C'était si familier de se retrouver là ! Ils ne leur auraient manqué que les cheveux roux !

Un bruit de pas précipités se faisait entendre en provenance des escaliers ; c'était Ginny.

-« Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle était habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un pull mauve, mais en vérité, elle n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour être belle, et Harry s'en aperçu car il lui fallût un temps avant de répondre. Il la regarda de la tête au pied, puis lui répondit enfin :

-« Salut Ginny ! Ça peut aller merci. Et toi….heu….t'as l'air changée ! Enfin…j'veux dire que….t'as grandi… »

-« Ouais, c'est ce qui arrive en général. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

-« Salut Hermione ! »

-« Salut Ginny ! »

-« Toi aussi t'as l'air changée ! » dit-elle en riant.

Hermione et elle ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, Harry parût gêné mais il décrocha un sourire, repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

_Oui elle a grandi _se disait-il. _Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à Ginny avant mais elle était vraiment très jolie. Ca aurait dû lui paraître évident, vu le nombre de petits copains qu'elle avait eu ! Mais avec toutes ces histoires, Cho, Voldemort……et Sirius. C'était une amie hors du commun, comme Hermione d'ailleurs. Mais elles étaient différentes. Ginny avait un tempérament de feu, elle réagissait comme un mec, s'habillait comme un mec, disait tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, elle n'hésitait pas à donner une raclée à qui bon le méritait _et il sourit à cette idée. _Hermione, elle, était renfermée, n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait aussi mais, prenait plus sur elle qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Les seuls moments où elle explosait, c'est quand elle se disputait avec Ron. _

-« Harry ? Ça va ? »

-« …..Hein ? »

-« Tu avais l'air ailleurs. » dit Hermione.

-«J'espère que tu pensais pas à la raclée que t'allais me mettre au Quidditch ! Parce que tu risques d'être déçu…»

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui c'était, mais elle le savait déjà. Il était là, adossé à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il avait encore grandi, mais avait aussi pris en carrure, _mais pas trop, _pensa-t-elle.

-« je pensais exactement à ça en fait ! Mentit-il, mais j'ai l'habitude tu sais, je suis toujours déçu quand je gagne. » Dit-il avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Ils regardèrent, se souriant, heureux de se voir. _En voilà deux qui vont faire les quatre cents coups maintenant _pensa Hermione_. En posant son regard sur Ginny, elle se dit qu'en vérité, ils seraient plutôt trois._

-« Salut Hermione. »

Elle sortit de ses pensées, Ron était en train de la regarder.

-« Salut Ron, ça va ? »

-« …..

_Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?_

…ça va très bien. Tu es très jolie ».

C'était comme l'effet d'une bombe pour Hermione, elle sentit ses joues s'embraser.

-« Heu…merci Ron, t'es pas mal non plus. _Quoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Qu'est-ce que lui prenait de lui faire des compliments ? Quoiqu'il n'y avait rien de mal _se rassura-t-elle _puisqu'il lui en avait fait un, c'était par politesse qu'elle lui avait répondu ça. Oui, c'est ça, de la politesse._

-« Ouais, ben au lieu de baver Ron, tu pourrais peut-être amener Harry dans ta chambre non ? » ironisa Ginny.

Le visage de Ron devint écarlate et fusilla du regard sa sœur.

-« Et toi au lieu de dire des conneries, tu pourrais peut-être amener Hermione dans la tienne ? »

-« C'est ce que j'allais faire mais je me disais qu'avant d'y aller, j'allais peut-être t'amener une bassine ! Maman ne serait pas contente de voir de la salive de partout ! »

-« C'est une bonne idée ma foi, et j'ai jamais été très égoïste, alors je te la prêterai si tu veux… » Répliqua Ron.

Harry et Hermione les regardaient perplexes. Ils avaient apparemment loupés un épisode et n'arrivaient pas à comprendre le sens de cette discussion. Mais Ginny avait visiblement l'habitude de ce genre de duel car elle afficha un petit rictus et monta dans sa chambre.

-« Heu ouais…. c'est cool…Ron ? » Il se retourna comme s'il avait oublié qu'Harry était là.

-« Ouais ? »

-« Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais je suis fatigué, je peux monter dans ta chambre ? demanda Harry.

-« Ouais bien sûr vieux ! »

Harry traversa la pièce et disparu en haut des escaliers. Ron se retourna vers Hermione.

-« Tu es content de toi j'espère ! » répliqua-t-elle.

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« De Harry ! Il est déprimé et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te disputer avec ta sœur à propos de je n'sais quoi encore !

-« Tout d'abord, ma discussion avec ma sœur ne regarde que moi, et puis je ne penses pas que s'apitoyer sur le sort d'Harry puisse l'aider ! On est là pour le soutenir, pas pour pleurer tous en chœur ! »

-« Ro…Ron ! Essaierais-tu de me dire que je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut pour l'aider ? »

-« Non, dit calmement Ron en s'approchant d'elle, je dis simplement qu'il faut être indulgent avec lui, et que tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est lui rendre le sourire, pas lui rappeler que son parrain est mort. »

_C'est vrai, _pensa-t-elle, _il avait raison…elle savait qu'il fallait redonner à Harry la joie de vivre, mais elle s'y prenait de la mauvaise manière._

-« Ecoute Hermione, tu viens à peine d'arriver, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me disputer avec toi. Moi aussi j'ai envie de voir Harry heureux, mais pour l'instant, il faut lui laisser du temps…..ma sœur fera le reste ! » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-« Ginny ? » dit-elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

Mais Ron ne lui répondit pas et commença à s'éloigner. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et jeta à Hermione un regard très profond, ce qui la troubla légèrement.

-« Au fait……….tu m'as manqué. »

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, _pensa-t-elle.

---------------------------

* * *

Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire, que c'est 5 euros TTC par lecture de chapitre, et ce sera 50 de plus par chapitre ajouté. L'établissement n'est pas responsable des défauts de frappes... :-)

Reviews bonnes et mauvaises sont acceptées avec plus ou moins de plaisir! lol


	2. Nuit mouvementée

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2 : NUIT MOUVEMENTEE**

Il était tard et tout le monde dormait au Terrier, seules deux personnes n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil, la première était Ron et la seconde était Hermione.

_Il était plutôt content de lui, de ce qu'il avait osé lui dire, et de voir sa réaction avait été la plus belle des récompenses ! __Ce qui lui avait plût, c'est qu'Hermione avait rougi, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas été insensible à son compliment.__Il fallait qu'il se contrôle d'avantage, sinon il allait lui sauter dessus un jour ou l'autre !__Comment une fille aussi intelligente et belle peux s'intéresser à….._

……_Lui. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ron. A ce qu'il lui avait dit : « tu es très jolie », « tu m'as manqué ». Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une musique. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ron puisse un jour la trouver « jolie », ni espérer qu'elle lui aurait manqué ! Depuis longtemps elle se le cachait, même elle avait des sentiments pour Ron, et de toute évidence, cette barrière allait fondre si elle ne se contrôlait pas un peu plus !__Il faut dire qu'il n'arrangeait pas les choses ! La façon dont il l'avait regardé et aussi la façon dont il était habillé ! Par Merlin, Harry avait raison, il avait dû s'entraîner dur au Quidditch, car on pouvait voir à travers le tee-shirt noir de Ron et son jean les effets considérablement avantageux de ce sport ! Les yeux d'Hermione étaient accidentellement descendus sur les fesses de Ron, mais heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué….._

……_.mec comme lui ? Il se serait posé la question des millions de fois et n'aurait trouvé aucune réponse….Cependant, aujourd'hui, il en avait trouvé une. __Hermione tu te croyais à l'abri des regards, _se disait-il en souriant, _mais moi je t'ai vu…__Il l'avait vu, en se retournant, son reflet dans la vitrine du couloir, et il aurait juré qu'elle le matait._Il sourit encore plus à cette idée. _Hermione, si tu savais ce que je fais de toi dans mes rêves….._

……_qu'elle avait failli tomber en reculant tellement elle était hypnot__isée par son corps. Elle savait depuis cet instant, que son séjour au Terrier, n'allait pas être de tout repos…..Quand le sommeil la gagna, elle était en train d'embrasser Ron._

……_.tu en tomberais plus vite que tout à l'heure, _se dit-il. _Et il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, ses rêves l'envahir, et s'endormit en imaginant ses mains sur elle._

* * *

_Il était encerclé par des mangemorts, il avait essayé de s'enfuir mais en vain, ils avaient bien montés leur coup, lui coupant toute retraite. Il était au bord d'une falaise, une dizaine d'hommes en robes noires s'approchaient de lui._

_-« Tu n'iras pas loin Potter…tu croyais que quelqu'un allait venir te sauver la mise une fois de plus ? » ricanait Malefoy._

_Il pouvait reconnaître sa voix parmi des milliers._

_-« Tes parents sont morts, la petite sang-de-bourbe, et le ridicule weasley qui te servait d'ami, ont goûtés il y a peu à un des sorts impardonnables… » Ricanait-il._

_Harry ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot, dans ce cauchemar, il ne pouvait ni crier sa douleur, ni sa peur, rien._

_-« Mais avant de mourir, je voulais tout de même te faire une surprise… »_

_Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux et se demandait quelle chose pouvait bien arriver de pire que la mort des gens qu'il aimait, car il savait que le mot « surprise » pour Malefoy signifierait quelque chose d'effroyable pour lui. __Lucius fit un signe de la main, et les serviteurs de Voldemort s'écartèrent._

_Un homme en cape noir s'avança lentement, il portait quelque chose dans ses bras mais Harry était trop loin pour distinguer ce que c'était._

_Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent à son approche et Harry compris que c'était Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui avançait vers lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et la panique l'envahit ! Il avait peur, oh oui ! Il sentait la fin approcher mais dans le fond, ça lui était presque égal ! Tout les gens qui s'étaient battus pour lui étaient morts, et c'était sa faute ! _

_Il ne remarqua même pas que Voldemort se tenait devant lui…_

_Il leva les yeux vers lui, remplis de haine et de douleur._

_-« Espèce de…espèce de connard ! » pensa Harry._

_L'homme mit un temps et ricana. Si Harry devait décrire ce rire, il ne l'aurait pas pu tellement il était effrayant ! C'était pire que la sensation de perdre quelqu'un et pire que le baiser d'un détraqueur, pire parce qu'il lui était familier…ce n'était pas Voldemort._

_L'homme enleva sa capuche et Harry tomba à genoux. Celui qui se tenait devant lui était maigre, presque cadavérique, sa peau était blanche comme la neige et ses cheveux étaient noirs et lui arrivaient aux épaules._

_-« Bonsoir, Harry. Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça…..tu te doutais bien que je reviendrais un jour… __Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené….une Weasley ! Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! »_

_Harry baissa les yeux et vis Ginny allongée sur le sol, on aurait dit qu'elle était morte…le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta à cette idée._

_-« Non…pensait-il, pas elle….PAS ELLE ! »_

_Il pleurait à présent, tout ce que contenait son corps avait disparu, et un vide immense l'avait remplacé. Ce vide qui était pourtant apparu quand il L'avait vu disparaître de l'autre côté du voile !_

_Et maintenant Il se tenait en face de lui, un sourire triomphant._

_-« Tu ne mérites pas l'amitié de tout ces gens ni leur amour…ni même le mien ! Si ELLE est morte, c'est à cause de toi ! Si ILS sont morts c'est à cause de toi ! »_

_Puis il s'approcha de Harry de sorte qu'il pouvait lire la stupeur dans ses yeux et tendit la baguette vers lui :_

_-« SI JE SUIS MORT, C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI ! _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur, et ses draps en étaient de même. Il avait pleuré, des larmes coulaient encore sur son visage. Il était encore sous le choc….._Sirius…._pensait-il.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il n'avait pas réveillé Ron, il en profitât pour se lever et se diriger dans le couloir. Harry descendît les escaliers et alla s'installer sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits….

-« Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » retentit une voix.

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny assise sur le fauteuil, en train de feuilleter la Gazette du sorcier. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la lumière quand il était entré !

-« Non….je….j'ai fais un mauvais rêve c'est tout…….heu….et toi ? »

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'asseya en face de lui.

-« Moi, je dormais très bien jusqu'à présent, mais Hermione a commencé à faire….des…bruits bizarres dans son lit ! Franchement je préfèrerais pas en parler ….si tu vois ce que je'veux dire ! » Ria-t-elle.

-« Mouais……je vois très bien…. »

Elle s'aperçut de sa maladresse, il ne parlait visiblement pas de la même chose, il avait l'air encore sonné par son rêve.

-« Harry…je vais être franche avec toi alors ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire ok ? »

Il lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

-« Je ne pourrais jamais vivre les moments durs de ta vie. Moi, tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu te sentes bien ici. Hermione et mon frère ne sauront jamais comment s'y prendre avec toi, ils auront trop peur de te brusquer ! Je n'suis pas comme ça. Il faudra bien en parler à quelqu'un de toute façon pour avoir un avis alors autant que ce soit moi. Est-ce que tu veux que je devine pour t'aider à évacuer ? »

_Tu ne me laisses pas le choix en fait._

-« Très bien, alors si tu as fait un cauchemar, je suppose que ça avait un rapport, soit avec Voldemort, soit avec Sirius ? »

_On peut dire que t'y vas pas par quatre chemin toi au moins !_

-« Les deux en fait…. » Se contenta de dire Harry.

-« Tu sais, c'est normal de rêver d'un proche qui est mort et d'un psychopathe qui chercher à t'éliminer… »

La rouquine le regardait avec un regard mi-sérieux, mi-amusé. Il lui sourit, bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

Elle avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. _En effet, _pensait-il, _elle est plus douée qu'eux, ça ne fait aucun doute…_

-« En fait, j'ai rêvé de Voldemort mais c'était pas vraiment lui, c'était…..devenu Sirius… Cracha-t-il. Et il m'accusait de l'avoir tué…..de vous avoir tous tués…. »

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et lui chuchota :

-« Harry…tu n'es pas un héros, tu es juste….Harry….c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas encaisser autant de choses sans rien ressentir. C'est normal d'avoir du chagrin, et aussi d'avoir peur. Est-ce que tu crois que tu es responsable de la mort de Sirius ! Le seul responsable dans tout ça, c'est Voldemort ! Et c'est pour ça, que nous, des sorciers, tes parents, Sirius se battent ou se sont battus !

Elle fit une pause puis posa un regard pleins de tendresse sur lui :

-« Harry….pourquoi te bats-tu ? »

_Pourquoi je me bats ?_

_Il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la cuisine. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question en vérité, car pour lui il n'y avait pas eu d'autre alternative que de se battre, de tuer Voldemort. Mais elle avait raison, d'autres en avait fait le choix, comme elle, Ron ou Hermione. Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés, mais ils avaient choisis de le suivre malgré tout et d'être à ses côtés._ _S'il avait eu le choix comme eux, alors, pourquoi se serait-il battu ?_

_Ginny lui avait dit : _

_« Quand tu auras trouvé la réponse, tu comprendras pourquoi Sirius est mort. »_

_------------------------------- _

* * *

Reviews please:-) 


	3. L'objet de nos désirs

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews d'encouragement, ça m'a fait super plaisir! (les critiques sont acceptées bien sûr, puisque c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on s'améliore pas vrai?)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'OBJET DE NOS DESIRS**

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hermione se préparait dans la salle de bain. Heureusement pour elle, tout le monde était déjà prêt, sauf évidemment, un jeune homme roux qui avait eu du mal à s'extirper de son rêve.

Elle avait d'abord opté pour une robe d'été toute simple mais avait trop peur de ne pas être à l'aise et surtout de ne pas plaire. Elle portait des sous vêtements blancs qui la mettaient joliment en valeur.

_Qu'est-ce que penserait Ron s'il me voyait à moitié nue ?_

Elle décidât de mettre une chemise blanche et un jean taille basse. _Une touche sexy tout en restant simple ! _Se dit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Ron cherchait désespérément son caleçon et avait fouillé sa chambre de telle sorte qu'elle ressemblait plus à un dépotoir, qu'autre chose!

-« Ou il est bordel ! » sermonna-t-il.

-« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Ginny avait remarqué le vacarme dans la chambre de son frère et y était entré.

-« Ouais je cherche ce putain de caleçon ! »

-« La vie est si dure avec toi ! Je suis sûre que c'est un elfe de maison qui a dû le prendre pour un torchon, et s'est habillé avec !»

-« Haha très drôle ! Non, mais c'est le seul caleçon présentable que j'ai… »

-« Ah ? Tu veux présenter ton caleçon à quelqu'un ? »

Ron se retourna pour regarder sa sœur, elle avait le don pour se foutre de sa gueule.

-« Non ! » dit-il en rougissant.

-« Ah tu me rassure ! J'aurais eu trop peur d'une épidémie cardiaque dans la maison …»

-« Vas te faire foutre ! »

-« Eh frangin le prend pas de haut ok ! Si un simple caleçon te mets dans cet état, ça sert à rien de mettre au point ce que je sais ! »

Il courut dans sa direction et ferma la porte de sa chambre.

-« T'es dingue !On s'est mis d'accord tous les deux, ok? Alors à ta place, je ferais pas trop la maligne ! »

-« Cela dit, je crois que ton caleçon a déjà fais la connaissance de la personne de ses rêves… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Il devint tout blanc et sa voix se radoucit :

-« Et ça veut dire ? »

-« Ca veut dire que ton caleçon se trouve dans la salle de bain, l'endroit ou se trouve Hermione depuis…heu…disons une heure à peu près ? »

Puis en décrochant un grand sourire, elle ouvrit la porte et descendît les escaliers.

_Merde !_

* * *

Elle était presque prête ! Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, et avait relevé ses cheveux afin de dégager sa nuque. Elle se trouvait à son goût, bien que le regard de Ron sur elle était nettement plus important. Elle ramassa ses chaussettes qui traînaient par terre et ouvrit la porte quand son regard fût attiré par quelque chose. 

_Non….c'est pas ce que je pense que ça est ?_

Et si ! Sous le pied d'Hermione gisait l'objet tant recherché par Ron.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage, un peu d'excitation et de honte à la fois.

Elle hésitait à le ramasser mais elle voulait tenir cette chose dans ses mains. Ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde ; elle le tendit bien vers elle.

_Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour le voir dedans…_

Il était bleu marine, tout à fait simple au premier regard, dans une matière d'une douceur incroyable ! Mais en le retournant, elle vit une inscription au-dessus des fesses. C'était un mélange entre un symbole et des lettres, mais l'écriture était trop ancienne pour qu'Hermione ne puisses en deviner le sens.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Et la pauvre Hermione qui se trouvait derrière se retrouva projeté en arrière, et se tomba sur les fesses.

-« Aïe ! »

-« Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Excuse-moi j'avais pas vu que tu étais encore là ! »

Il s'était accroupi à ses côtés et s'étais approché d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien.

_Tellement près…_

-« Non ça va, juste un peu étourdie c'est tout… »

Il l'aida à se relever et la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

_Qu'est-ce que tu es belle… __Elle avait mis une chemise blanche, mais Ron pouvait très bien voir son soutien-gorge blanc en dessous, il commença à avoir chaud…elle sentait si bon ! Il tenait ses mains, elles étaient si délicates comparées aux siennes…..mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains ?_

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ron, _se disait-elle. _Comment ce mec fait pour être aussi sexy ? __Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça… ?_

Sans le savoir, Hermione avait tendu la perche à Ron. Cela faisait des jours qu'il mettait au point une solution pour séduire la jeune fille, il avait démarré doucement le jour de son arrivée mais là, il allait pouvoir se lâcher un peu plus !

-« Tu sais que j'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière ? » commença-t-il sans ménagement.

Elle sentit sa tête s'étourdir, et sa respiration s'accéléra.

-« Qu..quoi ? Tu as rêvé de moi ? »

-« Mmmmh…. »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton satisfait et rêveur, mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux ;

_Là, soit c'est moi qui rêve, soit je suis déjà morte et au paradis…_

-« Tu sais, je ne te savais pas si coquine Hermiooone… »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées.

-« Heu…ah ? Et je faisais quoi dans tes rêves ? » Demanda-t-elle pas très rassurée.

-« Tu avais pris quelque chose qui m'appartenais, quelque chose de très personnel…vraiment….personnel ».

_Il a décidé de m'achever ou quoi ? Quoique c'est loin d'être désagréable…Si je détenais quelque chose de lui et de personnel…..j'espère qu'il est pas en train de me faire comprendre que…_

-« Et comment j'ai fait pour te le prendre si c'était si personnel ?

Il avait posé ses mains autour de sa taille, Hermione n'en pouvais plus, elle se sentait humide, chaude et excitée.

-« Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sûre, c'est que tu avais l'air d'apprécier de l'avoir dans les mains… »

_Par Merlin si je m'arrête pas je vais lui sauter dessus ! Ron contrôle-toi !_

Il ne s'était pas trop approché d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle voit qu'il était en érection, il essayait de se contrôler, il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il voyait.

_Tu es toute troublée Hermione, et ta peau est brûlante…C'est si bon de voir que je te mets dans cet état…_

Elle le regarda pleine de désir, et décida que quitte à tenter quelque chose, autant que ce soit là, toute de suite.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et mis ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui surpris le rouquin.

-« Et cet objet c'était quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

_Non mais je rêve ? Je m'attendais pas à autant Hermione….._

-« En vérité, tu le détiens déjà.. » sourit-il.

……_mais je me ferais pardonner mon cœur……._

-« Tiens donc….et je suppose que je le détiens maintenant, ici même ?

……._je te le promets._

-« oohh oui ! Il écarta ses bras et s'éloigna d'elle :

-« Est-ce que tu peux me le rendre maintenant ? »

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi?» Demanda-t-elle déçue. Elle était si bien dans ses bras !

-« Et ben….j'en ai besoin. »

-« Quoi ? Tu as besoin de toi ? Je comprends pas là. » Dit-elle agacée.

-« Ben oui, l'objet que tu détiens et qui m'est personnel, c'est le caleçon bleu que tu as dans ta main.. » dit-il triomphalement.

A cet instant, elle comprit qu'elle venait de sa faire avoir. Ron avait joué avec elle, et elle était rentrée dans son jeu comme une conne.

_Attends toi tu perds rien pour attendre ! _Se dit-elle.

Elle lui jeta son caleçon à la figure, après tout, il le méritait bien !

-« Tiens prends-le ton chiffon ! Comment on peut se fringuer aussi mal j'me le demande ! » Aboya-t-elle.

Elle le bouscula et sortit de la salle de bain en trombe. Comment Ronald Weasley avait osé ? Et elle ? Comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide ?_Elle avait senti le désir de Ron pour elle, et savait que tout n'était pas qu'un jeu. Mais quand même...quel pervers!_

Il ramassa le morceau de tissu, regrettant presque d'avoir mit fin à son petit stratagème, mais, il n'avait pas pu laisser une occasion pareille filer. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et bien plus! Il savait qu'Hermione avait cru que l'objet n'était autre que lui-même. A cette pensée, Ron se sentit étrange…des papillons commençaient à fouetter son ventre et il vacilla légèrement.

_Si c'est moi que tu veux Hermione, je te donnerais ce que tu désires…..bientôt._

* * *

Elle était restée un moment dans sa chambre se demandant quelle attitude adopter maintenant que Ron se doutait de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle était furieuse contre lui, et en même temps soulagée, comme libérée d'un poids. 

_S'il croit que je vais tomber dans ses bras juste parce qu'il en a envie !Alors là mon coco, je vais t'en faire baver !_

On frappa à la porte :

-« Hermione ? C'est Ginny, je peux entrer ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Elle passa sa tête dans l'encadrement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'une boule de feu lui atterrisse dessus.

-« Je te rappelle quand même que c'est ta chambre Ginny ! » lui sourit Hermione.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, un peu gênée :

-« C'est juste que d'habitude, c'est moi qu'on entend ruminer dans cette chambre ! Et je sais combien mon frère peut être…énervant !»

-« Ah…..je vois qu'il a pas perdu de temps pour tout raconter ! »

_Espèce de p'tit con !_

-« En vérité, il ne m'a rien dit, c'est juste que je t'ai vu te taper la tête quatre fois contre le mur,agiter tes bras comme si t'allais frapper quelqu'un, et marmonner "petit con", donc j'en déduis que t'as les boules contre Ron!...Est-ce que tu as envie d'en parler ? »

-« Je te dirais non. Mais en même temps, j'ai envie d'en parler à quelqu'un parce que ça va me rendre dingue ! »

-« Tu sais, je crois qu'il y a peu de choses que je ne saches déjà… En gros, tu es amoureuse de mon frère, et mon frère l'est aussi de toi. Le problème c'est qu'il a à peu près la maturité d'un gosse de trois ans, et toi tu fais l'autruche ! C'est assez bien résumé ? »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment elle pouvait être aussi directe ? Même si la description de se voir avec la tête dans le sol et de voir un Ron portant une couche-culotte avec une sucette à la bouche ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence.

-« Ecoute-moi. Evidemment, j'exagère un peu mais je reste sur mes positions. Si tu es en rogne contre lui, c'est parce qu'il a dû encore faire l'imbécile !_ Quoiqu'en même temps, c'est plus vraiment une surprise…_Hermione…lâches-toi un peu et montre à mon frère ce dont tu es capable ! Arrête de perdre tes moyens devant lui, il attend que ça !

-« Je n'y arriverais pas ! C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu n'es pas dans ma situation ! »

-« Détrompe-toi Hermione... »

-« Excuse-moi Ginny, je voulais pas dire ça… »

-« Non, en vérité, c'est toi qui a raison .C'est vrai je ne suis pas dans ta situation. Harry n'est pas amoureux de moi, c'est donc plus facile de pouvoir exposer ses sentiments à quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien pour toi ! Au moins, j'ai rien à déclarer ! Mais si tu veux, on échange ! »

Le ton était cassant, et Hermione avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

-« Sur ce, ma mère nous attend pour manger. »

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte. Hermione resta sans rien dire, bouche bée.

_Quelle conne ! C'est vrai que je n'arrête pas de me plaindre, alors que Ron ressent apparemment la même chose que moi. Je n'échangerai pour rien au monde, c'est certain ! __J'ai au moins la chance de me dire que quand il me voit il a le ventre qui se tord de plaisir, que quand je le regarde, je n'arrive plus à décrocher mes yeux des siens, que quand il me parle, je n'arrête pas de lui sourire ou de rougir, j'ai chaud, que quand il me frôle, j'ai la chair de poule, des courants d'excitations parcourent mon corps, que quand je m'endors, en secret je dors à ses côtés et nous faisons l'amour et quand je me lève, je me retiens d'aller le voir, de m'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser….Oui, j'ai au moins cette chance de me dire que ces choses sont partagées, et qu'un jour, ce rêve deviendra réalité…._

Ginny était collé contre la porte qu'elle venait violemment de claquer :

_Je me déteste ! J'ai été odieuse avec elle…mais j'avais pas le choix ! Elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a. Même si mon frère joue les abrutis, c'est un des garçons les plus gentils et respectueux sur qui elle pouvait tomber….sans compter Harry bien sûr. Harry……_

_C'est comme être devant une porte et de ne pas avoir la clef pour l'ouvrir, de courir vers lui et de ne jamais avancer. Oui Hermione avait cette chance qu'elle n'avait pas : quand elle regardait Harry, quand elle lui parlait, quand elle lui remontait le moral comme hier soir, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était de l'amitié. Et même si cette amitié, elle la choyait plus que tout, elle ne verrait jamais les étoiles briller dans les yeux de Harry quand il la regarde, jamais des frissons parcourir sa nuque quand il la touche, jamais avoir envie d'elle, jamais être nerveux lors d'un rendez-vous avec elle, mais surtout, jamais être amoureux d'elle…._

* * *

reviews please! 


	4. Le Pari

**Je voulais vous remercier tous pour vos reviews, merci de m'encourager, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira:-)**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir changé le titre mais maintenant que je connais tous les futurs chapitres et la fin, je trouve plus approprié de mettre "Aimer n'est pas jouer". :-)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Le Pari**

Ginny rangeait tranquillement sa chambre; cela la détendait d'être un peu seule, profitant du calme pour réfléchir un peu. Par la petite fenêtre, elle apercevait Hermione assise contre le grand chêne, plongée dans sa lecture, et devinait de l'autre côté, ses frères jouer au Quidditch avec Harry. Celui-ci lui avait gentiment proposé de se joindre à eux, offre qu'elle avait, à contre-coeur, déclinée...Mais le fait que le jeune homme pense à elle lui avait fait du bien, et bien qu'elle se sente apaisée, elle avait toujours cette petite pointe au coeur quand ses yeux se dirigeait vers Hermione. _Elle se sent si mal _se disait-elle _et c'est uniquement ma faute._

Elle voulait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle n'était que susceptible et que ce n'était rien. Mais _rien_ pour elle signifiait _tout _pour Hermione, et ça l'a rendait malade!

- « Perdue dans tes pensées petite soeur? » marmonna la voix de Ron derrière elle. Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à sa visite. « Je parie que t'es encore en train de mater Harry! » dit-il en soupirant.

- « Peut-être, mais moi quand je le mate, je le fais avec subtilité et élégance, pas comme un mort-la-faim qui bave dès qu'il voit des seins et des fesses...» lui souria-t-elle.

- « Je ne suis pas un obsédé Ginny! Figure-toi que je suis un vrai charmeur, je peux tomber n'importe qu'elle fille! »

- « Toi? Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère! »

- « J'ai pas besoin de te prouver quoique ce soit petite soeur!...Mais peut-être qu'en fixant un pari... »

- « C'est moi qui poserais les conditions dans ce cas. »

- « Mouais évidemment! Pose-les et je te dirai si je suis d'accord. »

- « T'as pas à être d'accord Ron. Si tu gagnes ton pari, tu me donneras un gage. Mais si je gagne, tu devras faire ce que je te dis. »

- « Je te ferais économiser ta salive dans ce cas, parce que je gagnerais ce pari. » Il la regarda avec défi, puis s'en alla, aussi discrètement qu'il était apparu.

Elle restait là, plantée dans la chambre, un sourire en coin. _C'était presque trop facile..._se disait-elle.

Elle regarda une fois de plus dehors, voyant son frère se diriger vers le petit terrain de Quidditch avec détermination, se pavanant au passage devant Hermione. _Quel crâneur, j'arrives pas à y croire!_

Elle alla dans la chambre de son frère, recherchant le petit volatile qui lui servait de hibou.

Il était posé au-dessus de l'armoire, la tête penchée, en la regardant comme si elle avait commis une effraction.

- « Viens Coq! je vais te donner une mission. »

Hermione essayait de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur son livre, mais la vue de Ron marchant comme s'il faisait un défilé de mode la faisait rire intérieurement.

Elle était amusé et outrée en même temps! Il était si...gamin et prétentieux! Tout ça parce qu'il avait compris qu'il lui plaisait. _Non mais quel abruti! Et puis quoi encore? Moi craquer? ben il peut se la gratter!_

Le problème, c'est que c'était plus fort qu'elle! Il lui faisait un effet fou, et elle ne pouvait rien contrôler.

Quelquechose vint se poser sur son livre, et elle vit Coqcigrue, un message accroché à sa patte. Sur le coup, elle leva les yeux vers Ron; il était en train de jouer au Quidditch. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit revenu exprès dans la maison pour lui envoyer une lettre?

Elle décrocha avec hâte le morceau de papier et le déroula discrètement, s'attendant à un message secret.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis désolée de m'être emporté contre toi, tu avais tout à fait le droit d'être en colère après mon frère. Je ne veux pas que de stupides altercations abîment notre amitié. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu me manques._

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas..._

_Sincèrement, Ginny._

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à un message de Ginny, mais elle réalisa qu'il valait bien plus que tout autre lettre qu'elle aurait reçu. Elle leva la tête en direction de la maison et vit à la fenêtre Ginny lui sourire. Elle le lui rendit aussitôt. Hermione se leva, prit son livre et courut vers la baraque. Elle était tellement heureuse et soulagée de savoir que son amie ne lui en voulait pas!

Arrivée à la chambre, elles se regardèrent les larmes aux yeux, et éclatèrent de rire.

**-** « Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit. » lui dit la brunette.

- « Tu n'as pas à faire d'excuses Hermione...oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout! » répondit Ginny.

Elles ne purent s'empêcher de se prendre dans les bras l'une de l'autre, satisfaite de voir que l'amitié était toujours aussi importante à leurs yeux. Et comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, elles discutèrent pendant des heures, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Ron était levé depuis une heure maintenant et il attendait avec impatience de tester son pouvoir de séduction. Il était assis, profitant du petit déjeuner qu'avait préparé Molly; elle et Arthur étaient partis pour la journée, ils ne devaient revenir que dans la soirée.Tout le monde étaient debout:

Harry était en train de manger des croissants, Ginny lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, Fred et Georges faisaient des expériences dans leurs chambres, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione qui se faisait désirer.

- « Ginny tu sais si Hermione dors encore? » demanda-t-il.

- « Je crois que oui... » dit-elle les yeux rivés sur le journal.

- « Bon...je reviens » dit-il.

Il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit doucement; Un des rideaux laissait entrer la lumière, ce qui fait qu'il pouvait très bien voir dans la pièce, et il la vit. Elle était profondément endormie, ses draps s'étaient entortillés sur ses fines jambes, mais tout le reste de son corps était découvert pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron. Elle portait une nuisette couleur lilas, un peu satinée, _vraiment très érotique..._

Il s'approcha lentement, puis s'accroupi auprès d'elle. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait, fragile et vulnérable. Il commença à caresser ses cheveux, libérant les yeux de la belle de quelques mèches, puis la joue en des mouvements timides et incertains.

- « Hermione... » chuchota-t-il.

- « ... »

- « ...Hermione, il faut que tu te lèves. »

- « Mmmmmh... » marmonna-t-elle.

- « Tu sais que tu es vraiment jolie quand tu dors? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_- « _Mmmmmh?... » Elle leva difficilement la tête et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, voulant vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien là du garçon qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

- « Ron? ». Puis elle ouvrit grand ses yeux de peur qu'il se referme, histoire de voir si elle avait rêvé ou pas. Elle scruta la pièce longuement, mais ne vit personne...

Une fois lavée et habillée, elle sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta net; Ron était adossé contre le mur, visiblement il l'attendait. Il était vêtu d'un polo vert foncé et d'un treillis. _Whouah! Il est sexe comme ça! Allez! Reprends-toi Hermione!_

- « Salut Mione...tu as bien dormi? »

_- « _Salut Ron, oui j'ai...bien dormi. Tu m'attendais? »

- « Tu viens? Le petit déj est prêt. » dit-il.

Elle passa devant lui, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air différent, dans son attitude et la façon de la regarder, c'était bizarre. Ron lui, profitait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui; Hermione en nuisette, et là en bustier noir très décolletéet corsaire noir moulant qui mettaient en valeur ses formes, c'était carrément à tomber! voire même excitant!

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, silencieux et s'installèrent à côtés de leur amis. Hermione à côté de Ginny, Ron en face d'elle, Harry à ses côtés.

Ils commencèrent à manger quand Ron brisa le silence:

- « Au fait Hermione, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais j'ai essayé de te réveiller tout à l'heure. »

Hermione se figea. Alors c'était bien lui qui l'avait réveillé! Ginny leva la tête vers son frère l'air interrogateur.

- « Tu m'as vu? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Il ne lui répondit pas, la regardant étrangement. Elle avait remarqué que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, il avait le regard d'un prédateur. Et en plus il ne répondait pas à ses questions, ce qui ne la détendait pas non plus. Puis elle vit ses yeux descendre vers sa poitrine, puis remonter vers elle, lui lançant des oeillades très suggestives que seule Hermione pouvait comprendre. Elle en devint écarlate, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il lui rendit son sourire, pleins de malice dans ses yeux.

- « Ronald? » coupa Ginny.

Il détourna la tête de sa proie, et vit qu'à présent, le prédateur ce n'était plus lui, mais sa soeur. _Ca va barder..._

_- « _Ronald tu pourrais venir un instant, j'aimerais TE PARLER... » en insistant bien sur les derniers mots. Elle se leva et jeta un sort pour débarasser la table. Ron la suivit se dirigeant dans le bureau d'Arthur.

- « Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? » demanda-t-elle, bien que la réponse elle la connaissait déjà.

- « Et bien j'engages notre pari. » lui dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

- « Avec Hermione? ». Elle en profitât pour insonoriser la pièce pour que personne n'entende.

- « Pourquoi ça te gêne que ce soit Hermione? Tu ne m'as pas indiqué quelle fille je devais draguer non?»

- « T'es dégueulasse de faire ça! Tu choisi la facilité avec Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'elle craquera! >

- « Mais c'est aussi le but du pari petite soeur. Je t'ai dit que je pouvais tomber n'importe quelle fille. Hermione est une fille non? Alors je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de la situation. »

- « T'es vraiment qu'un gamin et un lâche! »

- « Et toi une mauvaise perdante. «

- « Tu n'as pas encore gagné Ron... »

- « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Ginny. Tu devrais maintenant te soucier du gage que je te donnerais petite soeur, peut-être qu'il te concernera toi et ...Harry... » dit-il.

Elle le dévisagea avec angoisse, _non il n'oserait tout de même pas..._. Il leva le sort et sortit de la pièce décidé comme jamais. _Non mais il a du culot quand même!_

Il lui fallut un temps avant de sortir du bureau. Elle vit les garçons sortir avec leurs balais, Harry la regarda:

- « Ginny tu veux jouer aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il les joues rougissantes.

- « Non merci. » répondit-elle en visant son frère. _Ca Ron tu me le paieras!_

Harry avait l'air déçu, mais c'était peut-être le fruit de son imagination. Furieuse, elle monta dans sa chambre, et claqua la porte. Hermione était assise sur le lit, elle se leva lui faisant face:

- « Alors » demanda-t-elle.

Ginny lui sourit:

- « Il a marché à fond, on passe la seconde! »

* * *

**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je tenais à vous dire que cette fic sera plus courte que prévu mais je compte bien me rattrapper!Merci de me donner envie d'écrire! Spécial dédicace à Faeris à qui je fais lire chaque chapitre, elle me donne son avis, ses conseils et c'est quelqu'un de très important! Donc merci aussi à elle!**

**En tous cas, ce que je peux vous dire pour la suite, c'est que Ron va en chier! mdr**

**Bisous à tous! A+**

**Mannyh**


	5. Petits secrets entre amies

**Hello tout le monde! désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en Corse avec mes amies Faeris et Manu (trop cool!), de plus j'avais un petit manque d'inspi mais c'est revenu, donc voilà le chapitre 5, pas trop satisfaisant à mon goût mais bon. En tous cas merci pour vos reviews, elles font toujours chaud au coeur, et comme on dit : "plus il y a de reviews, plus on écrit vite"! lol. Merci à ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre, et encore merci à ceux à qui j'ai pu répondre aussi!lol**

**Gros bisous à tous!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 5 / Petits secrets entre amies**

« Alors » demanda-t-elle.

Ginny lui sourit:

« Il a marché à fond, on passe la seconde! »

Hermione se leva, pas très rassurée:

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va mordre à l'hameçon? »

« Mon frère est bien trop sûr de lui pour se douter de quoi que ce soit! »

« Quand même...je trouve cela vexant qu'il me croit aussi naïve! »

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'il choisisse une autre fille que toi? » demanda Ginny.

« Non bien sûr que non! » répondit la brunette. _Par Merlin ça serait la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver!_

Ginny commença à faire des aller-retours, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire:

« La première chose est faite: lui faire croire qu'il a l'avantage de la situation. Ensuite, la seconde est de faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui tombe dans tes bras et non pas l'inverse! »

« Ok mais comment? A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie... »

« Stooop! Epargne-moi les détails stp, merci! » coupa Ginny.

Elles se regardèrent amusées, puis Hermione changea de conversation:

« Au fait, ça fait plusieurs fois que Harry te propose de jouer avec lui, pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que...ce n'est pas le bon moment je trouve... »

« Le bon moment pour quoi? Pour jouer au Quidditch? Ginny... » soupira-t-elle.

« Oui je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais je veux qu'il comprenne ce qu'il y a d'important quand on s'engage dans une guerre. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de jouer au Quidditch pour une autre raison que le Quidditch! »

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Quand il lit la Gazette du Sorcier et qu'il te jettes plein de regards en devenant rouge, non non tu as raison, il est uniquement intéressé par les articles du journal, pour sûr! » répondit Hermione ironiquement.

« Enfin bref! Pour l'instant il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais plutôt de toi! » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Ginny! Je crois que pour qu'il comprenne certaines choses, il faut que tu sois avec lui, et c'est pas parce que tu m'aides qu'il faut que tu t'oublies. »

« ...Je le sais bien, mais je préfère m'investir pour ton bonheur que pour le mien pour l'instant. »

« ...je me demande si Harry se rend compte à quel point tu es une fille exceptionnelle Ginny! Tu n'as pas à me faire passer avant toi tu sais, et puis, moi aussi j'ai un rôle à jouer je te signale! » rigola-t-elle.

« Je ne te donnerais qu'un conseil Hermione; il va falloir que tu sois forte, parce que mon frère fera tout pour que tu craques! » la prévint-elle.

Puis un doute plana sur Hermione et elle ne pût s'empêcher de demander à son amie:

« Je dois pas lui plaire tant que ça en fait. C'est vrai non? Je ne suis qu'un jeu pour lui! »

Ginny attendit avant de répondre; elle ne voulait pas blesser Hermione en s'exprimant mal, puis elle lui dit:

« Pour être honnête, je me serais posé la même question tu sais. Mais je me dit que s'il t'a choisi, c'est que tu lui plais. Et puis avant d'engager ce pari, il avait déjà des vues sur toi Hermione. Le problème, c'est qu'il est complètement immature. J'espère juste que tu n'en souffriras pas, et que tu garderas la tête sur les épaules, tu me le promets? »

Hermione la regardait avec fierté et gratitude pour son honnêteté et fit un signe affirmatif de la tête:

« Je te le promets. Et toi de penser à ton bonheur? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement.

Ginny se leva précipitamment et se tourna vers Hermione:

« Bien! Maintenant qu'il faut jouer un double jeu, il faut mettre en place pour chaque jour ce que tu feras, et prévoir les imprévus, pour ne pas se faire griller. » dit-elle. « Hermione? Tu vas bien? T'es toute pâle... »

En effet la brunette fixait quelquechose derrière son amie, les yeux écarquillés, apparemment incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Ginny se retourna pour voir quel était l'objet de son attention, ou plutôt...de son inquiétude. Et elle vit quelquechose sous la porte et ne tarda pas longtemps à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. _Des oreilles à ralonges!_

Puis comme prise en faute, elle se tourna vivement vers Hermione avec angoisse:

- « Mais qui écoute? »


	6. Les sentiments à l'épreuve

**Salut tous le monde!De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, ou on retrouve un peu plus de Harry et Ginny (et oui je les aime aussi ces deux-là!). Je suis en vacances en ce moment, et je crois que ça me réussit parce que j'aime bien ce chapitre et encore plus le suivant (mais celui-là, je le mettrais plus tard!lol). En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, toujours aussi sympa les unes que les autres (c'est vrai c'est cool d'avoir de fidèles lecteurs!lol). Je le précise jamais mais il est évident que tout appartient à l'auteur, moi je fais que m'amuser! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire!**

**GROS BISOUS A TOUS!**

**et merci encore!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAP6: LES SENTIMENTS A L'EPREUVE**

- « Mais qui écoute? » chuchota Ginny.!

Hermione était trop absorbé par l'oreille à rallonge qui dépassait de la porte. Et si c'était Ron qui écoutait? Tout tomberait à l'eau! Et une occasion comme ça de mener le rouquin en bateau ne se représenterait pas de sitôt! Elle réfléchit précipitamment, tout en fixant Ginny qui était paralysée sur place. Elle devait avoir peur qu'on ait découvert ses sentiments pour Harry.

Dans un bond, Hermione se leva et fonça vers la porte, mais au moment où elle l'ouvrit, l'objet de leurs pertes disparût. Le couloir était aussi vide que la cervelle d'un troll, et elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, la personne qui avait connaissance de leur petit jeu ne voulait pas se faire connaître.

Elle leva la tête, le teint rougit par la frustration, et vit Ginny assise sur le lit, boulversée.

- « Ginny écoute-moi… dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle….tu ne dois pas imaginer le pire ok? On est…visiblement… »

- « Dans la merde! » cria la rouquine.

- « On ne sait pas qui a bien pu écouter notre conversation, et je suis sûre qu… »

Elle s'arrêta net. Du bruit se faisait entendre dans les escaliers.

- «Très bien! On va pas rester là comme des trouillardes! On est des Gryffondors ok? On ne va pas baisser les bras aussi vite, oh ça non! Foi d'Hermione! »

- « Tu as raison, se reprit-elle, on est pas des lâches! On sort! » dit-elle.

Malgré une positivité verbale époustouflante, elle hésita au moment de faire face aux garçons, car c'était apparemment eux qui étaient montés à l'étage. Ils avaient déjà terminé leur match de Quidditch! Quelle rapidité étonnante, voire louche….

_Ne pas se démonter, ne pas se démonter, rester calme et naturelle…._

Elles sortirent, avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus hypocrite quand la peur d'être démasqué pointe le bout de son nez: un grand sourire crispé, et l'allure calme et sereine.

Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Ron. Il était trempé de sueur, mais Merlin qu'il était excitant! Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, et son débardeur avait manifestement disparut; ce n'est qu'en s'apercevant de ceci, qu'elle réalisa que la tâche qu'elle devrait accomplir n'en serait que plus difficile…C'est pas compliqué pourtant! Il suffit juste de résister à un mec dont on est follement amoureuse, qui a un sourire à faire tomber les Vélanes, qui a un corps que même les rêves les plus fous n'auraient pas mieux représenté! Bah non alors, ça n'a vraiment rien de compliqué….

- « Tiens…décidément, tu peux vraiment pas te passer de moi à ce que je vois » dit le rouquin.

Harry était resté en retrait. Il avait gardé son tee-shirt, LUI!

- « C'est la vue de mon corps qui t'a fait perdre la parole, Mione? » ajouta-t-il avec assurance.

_Allez Hermione, t'es une fille intelligente, trouve quelque chose bon sang! Tu es intelligente….? Mais oui!_

- « Excuse-moi si mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de ton torse Ron…. » dit Hermione d'une voix mielleuse.

Ginny la fixa comme si elle avait perdu la tête, et l'interrogea du regard. Mais son amie devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait car elle lui fit un clin d'œil, histoire de la rassurer….ou de l'inquiéter!

- « C'est vrai que tu as été…chanceux….du moins de ce côté-là… » dit-elle

- « Quoi? » demanda-t-il abasourdi.

_En fait ce n'était pas si difficile que ça! C'est même terriblement amusant!_

Ginny avait compris, et même Harry souriait lui aussi. Décidément, l'ego des hommes rend vraiment stupide; _heureusement, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde!_ pensa Ginny.

Cette complicité ne manqua pas de passer inaperçu; Harry regardait la jeune fille avec le plus beau regard de tout l'univers sorcier! La petite étincelle qui fait frémir mais à laquelle on a du mal à croire. Elle devait penser que comme d'habitude, ce devait être un mirage, le reflet de quelque chose…

Du côté du jeune homme; l'étincelle était bien plus présente dans son cœur, mais il y avait encore la blessure provoquée par la mort de Sirius. Comment pouvait-il ressentir du bonheur et de la tristesse en même temps? Et quel sentiment en était la cause? Il ne le savait pas….du moins pas encore.

- « Attends un peu Hermione, tu veux dire que, j'ai un corps superbe? Et que tu adore me regarder? » souriait-il à présent.

- « Disons que c'est-ce que toutes les filles feraient, je n'y vois rien d'extraordinaire… » dit-elle avec dédain.

_Voilà le genre de phrase qui te remettra bien à ta place Ronald!_

Et c'est sur cette triomphante réplique qu'Hermione retrouva toute l'assurance dont elle avait besoin; elle se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussé, comme si tout était normal.

- « Je sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou mal? » pensa Ron à haute voix. « Harry?Qu'est-ce que t'en pense?….Hé vieux! T'es perdu dans tes pensées ou quoi? »

- « Qui moi? » dit Harry.

- « Mouais…on dirait que t'es ensorcelé! Réveille-toi un peu! » dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

- « J'ai pas très envie de me réveiller… » souriait-il à Ginny.

La jeune fille devint écarlate; elle sentait que cette phrase lui était destinée, mais elle ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle en toucherai un mot à son amie, pour savoir si son imagination ne lui avait pas encore joué des tours.

_

* * *

_

_Il avait bientôt terminé. Après avoir entendu la conversation, il s'était empressé de faire partager sa découverte. Il était tellement impatient de tout mettre au point! Mais est-ce que ça allait marcher? La réponse, ce soir…_

* * *

Elle était sorti se balader mais surtout pour se rafraîchir les idées. Garder son sang-froid devant lui n'était pas mince affaire, mais elle avait réussi, c'est tout ce qui importait. Elle avait presque hâte de recommencer! 

- « Hermione! Attends-moi! »

Elle se retourna, et vit Ginny. A quelques mètres d'elle la rejoindre.

- « Hermione! Tu as vraiment été….incroyable! Si j'avais su que tu étais doué pour jouer la comédie, j'aurais eu cette idée plus tôt » riai-t-elle.

- « C'est vrai que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser moi-même de ce que j'ai fais, mais je crois que le plus dur reste à venir. Le problème est toujours le même…

- «…à savoir qui nous écoutais, je sais ». Finit son amie.

- « Serait-il possible que ce soit Ron? » demanda Hermione.

- « Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Mon frère est tellement…vicieux quand il s'y met que ça m'étonnerais pas! Tu crois qu'ils ont vraiment joué au Quidditch? »

- « Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué? Une partie aussi courte pour des fans de Quidditch, moi ça me semble bizarre. Le problème c'est qu'il était en sueurs, et Harry aussi! Et je doute que Harry se soit jeté un sort de transpiration juste pour faire plaisir à Ronald! »

- « Euh…tu connais pas mon frère! »

- « Mais je connais Harry. Il n'est pas comme ça. Donc…. »

- « Tu voudrais interroger Harry c'est bien ça? »

- « Non pas moi. » dit Hermione adressant un sourire complice à son amie.

- «…Ouais ok j'ai compris. Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais j'ai pas autant d'assurance que toi devant un mec qui me plaît! »

- « Et bien de toute façon, je te donnes pas le choix ma petite! Tu as l'occasion d'être en tête à tête avec lui et tu râles! »

- « Bien, et s'il le couvre? »

- « on avisera. Mais je doute qu'il te mente… » dit-elle.

- « J'arrive pas à croire que tu te serves de moi! »

- « Et moi j'arrives pas à croire que tu te défiles juste parce que c'est Harry! »

- « J'me défiles pas! J'ai pas peur! »

- « Ah ouais? »

- « Parfaitement! Et d'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas! » la regarda-t-elle pleine de volonté.

Puis elle tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison, d'un pas assurément mal assuré…

Hermione aimait quand son amie se fâchait, elle savait très bien comment la prendre pour surmonter ce genre d'épreuves. Elle savait aussi que c'était pas évident pour elle de parler à Harry. Au début, c'était facile, puis les sentiments avaient refait surface, et là les choses paraissaient tellement complexes depuis. Mais qui a dit qu'amour rimait avec simplicité?

La belle rousse avait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la porte de sa chambre.

Tout en prenant son courage à deux mains, elle toqua, attendant une réponse. Elle attendit, mais rien. Elle refrappa un peu plus fort, toujours rien. _Peut-être qu'il est allé voir Fred et Georges? _

Elle avança vers l'étage du dessus, puis s'arrêta. Si elle voulait parler à Harry en toute discrétion, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de se pointer dans la chambre des jumeaux, eux qui rêvent de tout ce qui croustille…Ils ne sont pas stupides!

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué, c'est que la demoiselle était à côté de la salle de bain et que la personne qui s'apprêtait à sortir…

Elle entendit la porte d'à côté s'ouvrir, elle tourna la tête machinalement, puis refit le même mouvement pour voir si elle n'hallucinait pas. Devant elle se tenait Harry, avec pour seul habit une serviette blanche autour des reins…Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, car il se séchait les cheveux avec une petite serviette. L'eau dégoulinait encore sur lui…Il releva la tête, sentant une présence, et devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Il devait croire qu'il serait tout seul, c'était peine perdue.

Machinalement, il mit sa main sur sa serviette, histoire qu'elle ne tombe pas, _un accident est si vite arrivé…_

Ginny, elle, se retourna, gênée par une vue aussi exquise, et le regretta presque aussitôt, n'ayant que pour vision le mur d'en face avec une photo de ses parents s'embrassant. _J'aurais du rester de l'autre côté, _se maudissait-elle.

- « Salut Harry! Je…te cherchait justement! »

- « Ah…tu voulais me voir? » dit-il en recadrant ses lunettes.

- « Oui, j'me demandais qui est-ce qui avait gagné au Quidditch! » _Ginny ou comment se rendre ridicule en moins de 5 secondes…_

- « Heu…aucun des deux en fait. On a pas vraiment joué au Quidditch; Ron voulait faire une partie de cache-cache avec les balais. _Harry ou comment prouver sa maturité en moins de 10 secondes…_

_- _« Cool! Ça devait être bien….mais c'est quoi au juste? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- « Et bien…y'en a un qui compte jusqu'à 100 et l'autre qui se cache. Si l'autre est vu, ou trouvé, il faut l'attraper avant qu'il n'atteigne un endroit bien précis. Mais on a changé quelques règles! » _C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de te justifier, elle doit déjà te trouver débile mon vieux!_

_- _« Vous vous êtes bien amusés? » dit-elle toujours le dos tourné. _Putain Ginny t'es la reine des questions stupides! Bravo!_

- « Ben en fait, Ron y a vraiment été très fort! Je l'ai trouvé nulle part, je crois qu'il s'était caché dans la maison parce que quand j'ai abandonné les recherches et que je suis rentré, je suis parti dans la cuisine me chercher à boire, et je l'ai retrouvé trempé. Je crois qu'il s'était caché sous l'évier mais ça à mal tourné! » dit-il en rigolant.

_Ma petite Ginny, tu poses des questions stupides, mais t'es quand même la meilleure!_

_- _« C'est tout mon frère ça! » elle riait presque à présent. _Il perd rien pour attendre celui-là…_

- « Ouais…ça aurait été plus drôle si tu avais été là… » dit-il timidement.

Ginny se retourna doucement, comme si elle était sous l'emprise de l'Impérium. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Le temps avait encore ralenti…

- « Heu…ben…oui, j'aurais aimé moi aussi, peut-être demain. » bafouilla-t-elle.

- « Oui pourquoi pas. On décidera demain qui jouera le chat et qui jouera…la souris. »_ non mais qu'est.ce qui te prends Harry? T'es suicidaire? Tu veux te la jouer façon Ron? _« enfin j'veux dire, qui se cachera et qui cherchera quoi… c'est la règle! »

Le pauvre Harry ne savait vraiment plus ou se mettre, ce qui ne déplût pas à la petite rouquine. Elle qui manquait de confiance en elle, elle se sentait mieux quand il était déstabilisé. _C'est pas sympa, mais ça m'arrange d'avoir un peu le dessus…_

- « J'ai hâte! Bon, je vais te laisser t'habiller peut-être! » riai-t-elle. _Ginny ou comment avoir un rire entre la niaiserie et le bêlement d'une chèvre…_

_- _« Heu…ouais. » dit-il extasié. _Mon pauvre Harry tu pourrais presque rivaliser avec Ron la première fois qu'il a vu Fleur…Reprends-toi merde!_

Il avança lentement, baissant la tête de peur de perdre le peu de moyens qui lui restait et s'avança vers une porte, puis l'ouvrit.

- « Heu…Harry, c'est la chambre de mes parents ça, la tienne est de l'autre côté… » dit-elle en se retenant de rire. _Il est trop mignon…_

Il sourit en guise d'excuse, et peut-être aussi pour cacher sa gêne, il changea rapidement de direction, puis repassa devant Ginny plus rouge que le rouge lui-même, et cette fois ne se trompa pas de porte…

_

* * *

_

_Il avait terminé après maints essais pour que son plan soit infaillible. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé, aux dépens de certains secrets bien évidemment, mais tant pis, il fallait lui donner une leçon…_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Et voilà! reviews please! 

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura encore du Harry et Ginny et vous découvrirez qui écoutait la conversation entre Hermione et Ginny! enjoy!

PS: **Ce soir, il y a le match Allemagne Portugal, j'espère que ce sera l'Allemagne qui gagnera, ils méritent amplement de gagner; Et espérons que Ronaldo aura compris que jouer au foot, c'est pas plonger toutes les 5 minutes...voilà! sinon, ALLEZ LA FRANCE!**


	7. Un dîner pas comme les autres

**Salut à tous! Voilà mon 7ème chapitre! j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant. Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire, n'hésitez pas, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues!**

Voilà enfin le chapitre où vous saurez enfin qui écoutait la conversation de Ginny et Hermione! Et les sentiments de Harry se précisent un peu plus. (je promet aux fans du couple Hermione\Ron de leur faire une scène à la Harry\Ginny quand il sort de la douche mais en pire...vous voyez ce que je veux dire?mdr)

gros bisous à tous:-)

* * *

Ginny avait rejoint Hermione; son amie avait passé le reste de l'après-midi près du vieux chêne pour se reposer, histoire de se vider l'esprit avant de se le compliquer une fois de plus à la vue d'un jeune homme au tâches de rousseur.

Elle commença par lui raconter sa rencontre avec Harry, et omis volontairement de lui dire que le survivant avait été pratiquement nu devant ses yeux…

- « Alors comme ça il était dans la maison à ce moment-là? » demanda Hermione.

- « Donc c'est forcément lui qui nous a espionné! » se résolu Ginny.

- « Il est carrément encore plus perfide que je ne l'aurais pensé! »

Cette fois Hermione était vraiment furieuse, et était bien décidée à rendre la vie difficile pour le jeune Weasley. Le tout reste à « Tant pis s'il connaît mes projets, j'en aurais d'autres! Parce que je compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin! J'ai envie de m'amuser encore…. »

- « Ok. Je te suis alors. En attendant, on va manger, moi, toutes émotions ça me creusent l'estomac! Fred et Georges nous ont préparé le dîner.»

- « Ah, ils cuisinent maintenant? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

- « Tu rigoles? Ils ont jamais touché à un ustensile de cuisine auparavant! Les connaissant ils ont du employer la magie! »

- « Ah oui je me sens beaucoup plus rassurée là! » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

* * *

La chambre était incroyablement désordonné; il y avait tout d'abord la plus impressionnante collection de cartes des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch, ormis celle de Krum curieusement. Cela devait faire des jours que les fringues de Ron n'avait pas été rangés, sûrement depuis que ses parents s'étaient absentés! Et pour finir, il devait supporter les sautes d'humeurs de son meilleur ami, en gros c'était le pied!

A vrai dire, dans le fond, il s'en foutait royalement, car la seule chose qui lui prenait vraiment la tête, c'était une fille. Pourquoi mêmes les choses insurmontables paraissent simples tout d'un coup, comparé à un entretien banal avec la sœur de son meilleur pote? Il ne lui semblait pas que ça été si difficile quand il était sorti avec Cho. Il s'était aperçu depuis le début que c'était une fille, et non pas comme Ron, à retardement…Il aurait peut-être préféré finalement.

Le problème était peut-être là en fin de compte; C'était une fille, mais différente des autres c'est tout. D'ailleurs, en vérité, est-ce vraiment un problème, d'être différent? Dans son cas peut-être…connaître la célébrité grâce à la mort de ses parents et d'avoir survécu au plus grand mage noir des siècles passés et à venir, subir chaque année moult épreuves plus dures les unes que les autres, et dernièrement….oui c'était pire qu'un problème, un fardeau, une épine dans le pied, une malédiction…

Malgré tout, il avait de la chance, et Ô combien c'est dur de le reconnaître, oui il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi fidèles, prêts à se battre à ses côtés, parfois exaspérants, mais tellement loyales. A l'évidence, une chance à double tranchant en ce qui le concernait. Les gens qu'il aimait et qui le suivaient dans ses desseins, s'en allaient, inévitablement…Ses parents, Sirius…sa seule famille, et tout ça à cause d'un vieux fou. Quelle ironie du sort non, qu'être puni d'aimer? Car c'est un peu ça dans le fond. Si c'est ce qui lui donne l'avantage sur Voldemort, c'est malheureusement aussi ce qui lui fait défaut. Vaut-il mieux être froid et sans cœur, comme lui? Impossible. Il aurait beau se forcer, faire tout les efforts du monde pour être de glace, quelqu un avait déjà fait fondre son cœur…

Il trouva miraculeusement un jean dans lequel il pouvait encore rentrer, et un tee-shirt qu'il s'était acheté avant de venir. Noir à manche longue, avec un col en V. Il aimait les habits moldus, il y avait quand même plus de choix. Il prit un flacon dans sa valise, l'ouvrit, et mis quelques gouttes dans le cou. Il s'était acheté ça aussi…une invention des jumeaux: l'Essence de l'Esprit l'avaient-ils nommés, ingénieux toutefois. C'était inodore, mais une fois mis sur la personne, l'essence prenait une odeur propre, selon l'humeur profonde de la personne. Espérons que la dépression n'ait pas d'odeur. Mais non, elle avait une odeur étrange et envoûtante, bien agréable d'ailleurs…_l'amour probablement…_mais il feint d'ignorer cette supposition…

Il descendît rejoindre les autres, le premier arrivé était forcément Ron; si Merlin n'avait pas inventé d'estomac, Ron serait inéluctablement l'homme le plus malheureux au monde, _Pour une fois que ça n'aurait pas été moi, _pensa Harry en souriant.

Et les jumeaux étaient présents eux aussi; Il avait pensé les voir en pleine activité culinaire, mais apparemment, ils s'en souciaient guère, Fred assis en train de lire une revue de Farces et Attrapes, Georges attendant patiemment les convives.

- « Tiens te voilà Harry! On croyait que t'allais être plus long que les filles! » s'exclama Georges.

- « Elles ne sont pas encore descendus? » demanda d'un air faussement détaché Harry.

- « Non et crois-moi, mon estomac ne pourra plus attendre bien longtemps! Mais elles en mettent du temps! » râla Ron.

- « De toute façon Ron, tu ne penses qu'à manger. Méfies-toi Harry, un jour il t'échangera contre des chocogrenouilles!» ria Fred

- « T'es vraiment con! » répliqua Ron

- « Et encore t'es sympa! Moi j'aurais dit qu'avoir faim, ça rend stupide… » dit pensivement Georges.

- « Parce qu'en temps normal, il est intelligent peut-être? » se moqua Fred amusé.

- « Hé c'est pas bientôt finit oui? C'est ma fête ou quoi ce soir? » s'emporta Ron.

- « Ca pourrait… » dirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Il n'eût pas le temps de relever la question, qu'Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- « Je vois qu'on s'amuse! » dit Hermione souriante.

Elle s'était habillé avec un top marron, avec un décolleté plongeant et un pantalon noir, simple, mais elle était _radieuse; _Ginny, elle, avait opté pour pantalon en toile noir, et un haut vert pâle à manches longues qui laissait entrevoir ses épaules. Elle était _tout simplement magnifique_, pensa Harry.

- « Bon puisque vous êtes tous là, Fred et moi avons quelque chose à vous faire partager! » annonça Georges.

- « Oui, prenez place! » ajouta solennellement son frère.

- « Houlà, bientôt on se croierait en pleine cérémonie de Poudlard! » dit Hermione.

- « …Ouais, on peut donc s'attendre au pire! » dit Ron

- « Au pire uniquement pour ceux qui n'ont pas de cervelle… » répliqua-t-elle, _je suis vraiment odieuse quand je m'y mets, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien!_

- « Est-ce que quelqu un peut me dire pourquoi je m'en prends plein la gueule ce soir? » s'impatienta le rouquin.

- « Mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te sens visé Ron, toi si…beau et intelligent! » dit-elle.

- « Bon c'est pas qu'on aime pas t'entendre parler Hermione…. » commença Georges

- « non, on t'adore je t'assure… » continua Fred.

- « Mais nous étions sur le point de vous présenter quelque chose qui va révolutionner le monde gastronomique sorcier! »

- « Et oui! Une invention des plus brillantes!…Le problème c'est le nom de notre invention… »

- « Oui, continua Georges, pour l'instant, nous l'avons baptisé… »

- « Le gâteau des Illusions. » termina Fred.

Ce nom était presqu euphorique rien qu'à l'entendre, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'une création des jumeaux Weasley aussi excitante soit-elle avait toujours, comment dire, ses côtés imprévisibles.

Georges se leva en direction du four, d'où il sortit le gâteau le plus insolite qu'Harry eût l'occasion de voir. Il était en forme de dôme, quoi de plus naturel, mais la particularité de ce dessert, c'est qu'il était multicolore. Un vrai plaisir des yeux, toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel!

Hermione trouvait ce gâteau vraiment attirant à l'œil, et à l'estomac aussi…Mais perplexe tout de même. Elle avait été habituée à des inventions beaucoup plus originales de la part de nos farceurs, et elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions.

- « Il est vraiment sympa votre dessert, mais…c'est tout? » demanda Ginny.

- « Tu as posé la bonne question petite sœur! » s'enquit Fred, « car ce n'est pas un dessert! »

- « Enfin pas entièrement! » corrigea Georges

- « Oui en fait, il fait office….et bien…de tout! »

- « Comment ça de tout? » demanda Ron curieux tout d'un coup.

- « Il peut avoir le goût de ce que vous voulez! » reprit Fred

- « Bien sûr, il a d'autres pouvoirs inattendus, mais ça, ce sera à vous de le découvrir! »

- « Nous ne serons bien sûr pas responsables s'ils vous arrivaient quelque chose! » dit le jumeau.

Voilà une présentation qui laissa bien indécis les spectateurs. Ron, dont le cerveau n'était plus dicté maintenant que par la faim, fut le premier à se porter volontaire.

Mais les jumeaux lui précisèrent qu'ils leur fallaient tous manger en même temps, pour établir une sorte de connexion soi-disant, ce qui ne parut pas rassurer Hermione, ni Harry d'ailleurs. Mais que devait-il craindre d'un gâteau aussi alléchant que celui-là?

Ils s'installèrent donc tous à la table, les jumeaux y compris, et se coupèrent chacun, une part de gâteau, la plus grosse étant destinée bien sûr, à celui dont on ne nommera pas le nom.

Harry porta le premier morceau à sa bouche et fut agréablement surpris:

- « J'ai de la salade de chèvre chaud! »

- « Et moi du poulet rôti! » dit Ginny

- « T'as pas d'entrée? » demanda Hermione.

- « Bah non j'en avais pas envie! »

- « Ah et toi Ron? »

- « Des nummghetsawecdlapuwé! » mâcha Ron.

- « Ouais on a tout compris Ron, et toi Hermione? »

- « j'avais hésité entre un friand au fromage et une entrecôte, et finalement j'ai eu un mélange des deux, c'est vraiment brillant votre idée! » s'exclama une Hermione admirative.

- « Oh mais tout le mérite revient à Fred! » dit Georges

- « Peut-être bien, mais je n'aurais jamais réussi sans ton aide vieux frère! Il m'a fallu d'ailleurs trouver de l'inspiration, et je dois dire, que je l'ai trouvé de façon…plutôt inattendue! Peu importe, c'est pas vraiment le sujet pour l'instant, l'important, c'est la dernier morceau que vous dégusterez… »

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier le dernier morceau? » interrogea Harry.

- « Et bien, vous verrez par vous-mêmes… » dirent les jumeaux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fut tout d'un coup moins enclin à finir son repas. Tant pis, il n'était pas mort jusque là, alors autant continuer, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait presque plus faim…il mit un autre morceau dans sa bouche, et…

_Il y avait une légère brise matinale, qui rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. Il ne situait pas encore où il se trouvait, mais c'était un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas de toute manière, il en était certain. Néanmoins, quelque chose lui semblait familier, une présence peut-être. Le ciel était gris et provoquait une clarté presque aveuglante, tandis que les feuilles d'automne se baladaient ci et là, au gré du vent._

_Il voyait mieux à présent; Il se trouvait dans un cimetière, pas un de ces endroits qui vous fout la chair de poule, non ce cimetière là était différent, et c'est en baissant la tête qu'il compris pourquoi. Une pierre tombale était dressé devant lui, il s'en approcha doucement, se doutant du nom qui y était gravé. Un flots d'émotions ne tarda pas à picoter ses yeux quand ses doutes se virent confirmés:_

_SIRIUS BLACK_

_Au plus fidèle des maraudeurs_

_Au frère de sang et de cœur,_

_A Patmol…_

_Alors voici donc le moment tant redouté voir le jour. Celui où il viendrait sur la tombe de son parrain, le jour où il le pardonnerait de l'avoir abandonné, et ce même jour où il demandera pardon pour avoir crût égoïstement qu'un jour, Sirius l'avait abandonné. Son cœur se serra un peu plus, ses mains aussi, quand il se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite, une rose blanche. Alors me voilà au pied du mur, pensa-t-il. Il avait craint ce moment, et le voilà presque serein, quelle étrange sensation…Il avait tellement pleuré sa mort, et le voilà maintenant devant ses restes, presque…heureux. Il posa délicatement la fleur sur la pierre, et compris que là où il était, Sirius était en paix, et qu'il devait en être de même pour tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour son bien à lui, et ceux des autres. Les nuages laissaient entrevoir de beaux rayons de soleil, il pouvait à présent voir son ombre sur la stèle…une deuxième fit son apparition à ses côtés, l'ombre d'une jeune femme ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il sentit sa main chercher la sienne, comme s'il savait depuis le début qu'elle était là. Puis, il se retourna vers elle, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus, qu'il s'y sentait bien d'ailleurs, si seulement il pouvait y rester aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait…_

_C'était beaucoup demandé que d'accepter chaque jour la fatalité qui grandissait, le jour où il devrait une bonne fois pour toutes combattre Voldemort; beaucoup demandé que de supporter toute la haine que mêmes des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas lui vouaient; beaucoup demandé que d'accepter la mort des gens qu'on aime; mais à cet instant précis, après avoir compris pourquoi tout cela arrivait et était arrivé, c'était beaucoup TROP demandé pour lui de se retenir…Alors, avec tout le courage d'un Gryffondor, et dans une envie irrépressible, il s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa…_

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Ginny le regarder comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle devait être en état de transe, comme lui avait dû l'être.

- « Harry ça va? » demanda Hermione.

Il tourna la tête et vit une Hermione inquiète, sûrement la seule d'ailleurs…

- « Heu…un peu bizarre, je me sens un peu comme si j'étais ailleurs… »

- « C'est normal » dit Fred

- « Mais comment avez-vous fait? » demanda Harry, honteux en réalisant qu'ils savent peut-être ce qu'il vient de vivre.

- « La question n'est pas de savoir comment… » commença Georges.

- « Mais pourquoi on l'a fait… » termina son frère.

Le silence battait son plein, donnant plusieurs minutes à Harry et Hermione pour réfléchir à ce « pourquoi », mais sans réponse immédiate.

Tout d'un coup, Ginny sortit de sa torpeur, presque essoufflée…Elle regarda autour d'elle, comprenant qu'elle était « revenue » parmi eux, puis osa un regard au jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle et qui rougit de peur qu'elle ne devine. Mais elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps, car elle se leva, prétextant être malade, et monta à l'étage.

Harry se leva, inquiet.

- « Vous savez quels sont les effets secondaires? » demanda Hermione, se faisant du souci pour son amie.

_- _« Oh mais il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires ma chère Hermione! » répondit un des jumeaux.

- « Mais Ginny n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. » dit Harry soucieux.

- « Le seul effet secondaire qu'elle a du avoir, c'est de réaliser ce qui s'est passé dans sa vision, c'est tout, tu dois savoir de quoi je parles, n'est-ce pas Harry? » demanda Georges.

- « …..peut-être. » répondit-il mal à l'aise. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler, même si c'était ce qu'il avait vécu de plus beau, il voulait le garder pour lui tout seul. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas étranger à cette _vision_…

- « J'ai une question Fred… »

Le jumeau acquiesça, attendant la question d'Harry. Il redoutait la réponse, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- « La vision que je viens d'avoir, vous l'avez déjà vue…puisque vous l'avez fabriquée…. »

Fred attendit calmement la question. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux pour l'entendre, Hermione avait rejoint Ron aux pays des songes…

- « …Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce que j'ai vu, c'est…une illusion? » demanda-t-il tristement

Georges et Fred se regardèrent, se doutant que cette question serait posée. Ce fut Georges qui répondit:

- « Harry, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, si on s'est permis de te faire vivre ce que tu as vécu, c'est parce qu'il y a des choses qui existent vraiment….et tu seras le seul à le savoir. Ne te prends pas la tête, c'est tout, ok? »

- « Ouais, ce que mon frère veut te dire mais que je vais t'expliquer plus simplement, c'est que même si notre invention repose avant tout sur l'imagination, tout n'est pas qu'illusion….ce que tu as vécu, c'est une expression qui ne demande qu'à être vrai. »

Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser; _une expression qui ne demande qu'à être vrai…_oui peut-être.

- « Je crois que je vais monter me coucher, en tout cas, votre…invention est vraiment, stupéfiante…merci » dit-il poliment.

- Je crois que Ron va pas tarder à te rejoindre. » dit Fred.

En effet, le jeune rouquin, ouvrit les yeux, une expression d'extase et de fierté imprimée sur son visage. Il posa son regard sur la brunette et déclara:

- « J'le savais! » cria-t-il fou de joie. Et sans plus attendre, il se leva à son tour rejoignant Harry pour monter se coucher; quoique pour Ron s'endormir de suite relevait du miracle.

Hermione resta seule avec les jumeaux, toujours en pleine absence, mais sa vision à elle était différente, car elle l'avait déjà vécue…

_Elle se voyait, elle et Ginny en train de mettre au point leur plan pour faire perdre le pari à Ron, et surtout pour lui donner une bonne leçon!_

_Puis, le moment fatidique ou elles s'aperçurent qu'une oreille à rallonge traînait intentionnellement sous la porte._

_Elle se vit ouvrir la porte violemment, mais il n'y avait personne et se retrouva la porte au nez, seule dans le couloir. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, du bruit se faisait entendre, mais c'était pas celui des garçons._

_Elle avança dans cette direction, puis atteignant les escaliers menant à la chambre des jumeaux, elle hésita. Elle était dans une vision déjà vécue, ne fallait-il pas en profiter pour découvrir qui avait eu l'audace d'écouter aux portes? L'opportunité de faire marche arrière et de descendre voir si Ron était réellement occupé à jouer à je ne sais quel jeu? Mais non, la réponse se trouvait à présent derrière cette porte, la chambre des jumeaux, elle en avait la certitude._

_La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, révelant un Georges allongé sur son lit, un stylo dans sa bouche._

_C'était d'ailleurs le seul lit qu'on pouvait voir dans cette ancienne chambre, car c'était devenu un lieu d'expérience à présent. _

_Fred était non loin de là, lui aussi en pleine réflexion, puis se tourna vers sa moitié:_

_« J'ai trouvé! » l'entendit-elle dire. Mais ses yeux étaient attirés par ce qu'il avait lâché des mains, mais qu'elle en avait de toute évidence, déjà deviné la nature…une oreille à rallonge…_

* * *

Bon, peut-être que certains avaient déjà deviné et que le suspense était pas top, j'espère qu'il y en aura qui seront surpris! Et oui en tout cas c'était nos jumeaux si attendrissants et drôles, mais tellement diaboliques! gniark gniark, comme on les aime quoi!lol

Je vous fais pleins de gros bisous à tous! et je remercie évidemment ceux qui m'ont reviewvés très gentiment! ;-)


	8. Ron seul contre tous enfin presque!

Salut à tous! Et voici venir le huitième chapitre, je sais que j'avais promis de vite le mettre, mais comme je suis en train d'écrire ma prochaine fic, il m'a fallu plus de temps. C'est pas le meilleur chapitre, je vous préviens! Moi j'appelle ça un chapitre de transition (histoire de se faire pardonner hein!lol). Je remercie Virg05 (la méga extra giga reviewveuse! ;-) ), avada666 (ksss! kssss! pour les superstitieux...lol merci pour ta review), Lolly Fizz LRDM (j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic...), Carlos ( et voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçu!) et bien sûr ma Faeris national! je vous fais pleins d'énormes bisous à tous, et bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 8 : RON SEUL CONTRE TOUS…ENFIN PRESQUE!**

Elle ouvrit délicatement les paupières, et aperçu les jumeaux qui la regardaient. Sa bouche était un peu pâteuse, mais elle n'en réussit pas moins à parler:

- « Alors, c'étaient vous qui écoutiez à la porte? »

- « Moi seulement » répondit Fred « mais…ne te méprends pas tout de suite sur nos actes Hermione, c'était un pur hasard! »

- « Quoi d'écoutez aux portes? » répondit-elle.

- « Tu sais très bien ce qu'on veut dire! Le fait est, qu'on est au courant de vos projets, et de celui de Ron aussi… »

- « …Oui il n'arrête pas de nous gaver avec son pari. De plus, j'ai parié mon salaire comme quoi tu ne tomberai pas dans ces filets! » dit Fred.

- « Donc, il nous a fallu te donner un petit coup de pouce dans ce plan ingénieux… » termina Georges.

Et dire que depuis ce jour elle était persuadée que c'était Ron! Comment elle avait pu être aussi idiote?

- « Donc, si je comprends bien, vous m'avez aidé? Mais, sans vouloir vous vexez, tout ce à quoi j'ai eu droit là , c'est un gâteau, et à une vision qui avait déjà eu lieu. »

- « J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas, mais on a du pimenter l'illusion de Ron… » dit Fred.

- « Pimenter? Vous voulez dire quoi par pimenter? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- « Heu…t'es sûr de vouloir lui dire ça comme ça? T'as pensé à nos vies? Parce que moi j'ai pas encore fait mon testament je te signale… » dit Georges.

- « VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUOI PAR PIMENTE? » haussa le ton d'Hermione

- « Très bien j'me lance » commença Fred, « Ron est convaincu de te séduire facilement, il en a donc fait un pari avec notre sœur. Il nous est parvenus à nos oreilles, qu'en réalité, c'était une ruse, toujours de notre sœur, pour faire croire à Ron qu'il avait l'avantage sur toi, alors qu'en réalité, tu es au courant de tout, et tu feras tout pour qu'il perde, ce qui amène Georges, mon courageux frère à t'expliquer la suite! » dit-il tout joyeux, pendant que Georges lui lançait des éclairs.

- « Oui, notre frère est vraiment, mais vraiment trop sûr de lui. Donc, nous avons imaginé un petit stratagème pour lui faire encore plus croire qu'il te serait impossible de lui résister. Donc nous nous sommes servis du gâteau des Illusions pour le berner: on lui a fait croire qu'il allait gagner son pari. » finit Georges, rassuré.

- « Vous ne me dites pas tout! » protesta Hermione.

- « Non, et c'est pas plus mal, nous t'avons gracieusement offert notre aide, il en va de soi, que tu feras tout maintenant pour gagner contre lui… »

- « Non, en fait vous m'avez rendu la tâche encore plus difficile… » dit-elle.

- « Non Hermione. En fait, c'était l'idée de Ron que de t'espionner. Mais nous avons tourné ça à notre avantage, et donc nous aussi on joue un double jeu. »

- « Autrement dit » dit Georges « Il est seul contre tous »

Voilà une histoire bien compliqué, pensa Hermione. Donc, Ron était le seul à croire qu'il allait réussir, ça méritait d'être drôle oui!

- « Il n'est pas seul, il a Harry avec lui. » dit-elle

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Harry à d'autres chat à fouetter que les hormones de Ron, il a les siennes aussi! » répondit le jumeau.

Plusieurs sentiments s'emparait d'elle: la colère, l'hystérie, le soulagement, la colère, l'anxiété, la colère…et tout ça pour un petit con vaniteux! Et encore plus sûr de lui maintenant! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de vouloir le séduire? Il y a pleins d'autres mecs sur terre, et il fallait qu'elle soit tombé sur lui!

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle vit Ginny allongée sur son lit.

- « Ginny tu dors pas j'en suis sûre… » dit-elle

Elle contourna le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, allumant la petite lampe de chevet. Ginny avait les yeux tellement pincés, qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Allez ça suffit, tu joue très mal la fille qui dors. Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, quelque chose n'allait pas? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Ginny ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, sachant de toute façon qu'elle n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire de sa meilleure amie.

- « Je sais pas…j'ai pas très envie d'en parler en fait. Tu as entendu mes frères non? Ce n'était que des illusions, alors…ça sert à rien d'en parler. » dit-elle déçue.

- « Très bien, je ne vais pas te forcer, mais tu sais que je suis là au cas où. »

Ginny lui sourit en guise de réponse, laissant Hermione rejoindre le pays des rêves, et une Ginny perplexe…_se peut-il que Harry m'embrasse un jour?…comme dans la vision?_

Dans la chambre des garçons, l'humeur y était un peu plus joyeuse. Ron avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il avait vu, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire partager sa vision. _Si je lui dis que j'ai embrassé sa sœur, illusion ou pas, il me casserait bien la gueule je crois…_

Ron, lui se lança dans un monologue très détaillé qu'Harry n'essaya même pas de s'imaginer, penser à Hermione succombant aux charmes du rouquin très peu pour lui…

VvVvV

Il avait fini de se préparer, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il sentit une bonne odeur de pancakes, et s'empressa de rentrer dans la cuisine.

- « Salut Hermione! » dit-il.

- « Tiens, salut Harry! Tu es bien matinal! » lui sourit-elle.

- « Toi aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cuisiner…c'est pas de la magie j'espère? » demanda-t-il sceptique.

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé. _Je me demande ce qu'il a eu comme vision pour réagir comme ça?_

Harry sentant LA question brûler les lèvres de sa meilleure amie, tenta de détourner la conversation…

- « Alors entre toi et Ron, ça se passe comment? » osa-t-il._ C'était ça où une question à laquelle je voulais pas répondre._

…mais en vain.

- « N'essaies pas de changer habilement de sujet. »

- « Ouais…enfin c'est une question comme une autre tu sais. » dit-il.

- « Et entre toi et Ginny, c'est une question comme une autre? » répliqua-t-elle.

- « Non…c'est différent. De toute façon, il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi. » répondit-il, mais il sentait que ça devenait dangereux pour lui s'il n'arrivait pas un miracle.

Et (quelle coïncidence!) le miracle arriva, déboulant devant la cuisinière à toute allure.

- « Mmmmmmh! Ça sent trop bon! Je meurs de faim! »

Ginny était descendue avec la tenue la moins couvrante depuis son séjour au Terrier. Elle portait un shorty bleu marine, et un tee-shirt blanc évasé, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. _Merlin mais il était vraiment devenu obsédé! J'espère que c'est pas Ron qui m'a refilé son virus de « l'andouille-qui-bave », elle me prendrait pour un crétin!_

Après lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille, Hermione lui lança un regard sur le côté, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

- « Oh! Salut Harry. » dit Ginny espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop rouge. _raté!_

- « Salut Ginny. » il ne voulait pas la lâcher du regard, elle était bien trop agréable à regarder…

- « Heu…Ginny, tu pourrais t'occuper…tu sais… » demanda Hermione.

- « Mais avec plaisir! » dit-elle euphorique. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle lança un regard à Harry (le genre de regard: « toi, tôt ou tard, je te dévore »)plein de malice, ce qui n'échappa ni au jeune homme, ni à Hermione.

Elle lui déposa une assiette remplie de pancakes et lui versa du jus de citrouille, tout en le regardant, le mettant mal-à-l'aise. Il essaya de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur son petit déjeuner.

- « Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais es-tu sûr que les choses sont toujours différentes entre toi et Ginny? Parce que….je veux pas être contrariante…mais bon…y'a des regards qui trompent pas! » dit-elle de façon faussement innocente.

_Et voilà, je suis grillé! Dès fois je regrette qu'elle ai pas une cervelle de piaf…_

- « Allez Harry, lâche-toi un peu, ça peut pas te faire de mal de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu risques? » reprit-elle. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la table et lança un sort pour y mettre les assiettes et les couverts.

_Elle a pas tout à fait tord. Qu'est-ce que je risques au fond? Elle m'a pas dit explicitement « allez Harry, embrasse Ginny et on en parles plus », elle a simplement dit « lâches-toi ». Le problème qui se pose maintenant c'est : si je continue à faire comme si, combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir? Je deviens déjà à moitié fou…_

Mais à peine eût-il le temps d'y réfléchir, que Ginny refit son apparition, accompagnée de Fred et Georges.

- « Salut Harry! » dirent-ils en chœur. « On a décider de s'en aller »

- « Ah bon pourquoi? » demanda Hermione.

- « On va dans notre boutique reprendre le boulot » dit Fred en piquant généreusement quelques crêpes dans l'assiette.

- « Et puis, il y a trop de tension sexuelle dans l'air! Si vous voyez ce qu'on veut dire! » dit Georges en rigolant.

Harry commença à s'étouffer, et dû boire tout son verre de jus de citrouille, tandis qu'Hermione leur sourit, gênée, et Ginny, rouge comme une tomate joua la carte de l'indifférence.

- « Attention, le réveil du guerrier ne devrait pas tarder… » annonça Fred en regardant Ginny d'un œil complice.

_**Au même moment…**_

Ron venait de se lever…du bon pied, laissant son esprit émerger du plus beau rêve qu'il ait pu faire. Il sourit, repensant aux images dans sa tête, puis s'étira, enlevant les derniers restes de sommeil. Il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et attaquer la journée comme il se devait…dans la séduction.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, puis releva sa tête, et quand il vit son reflet, il poussa un cri d'horreur…

- « AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. »

VvVvV

- « AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. » criait Ron.

Tous se retournèrent dans sa direction lorsqu'ils l'entendirent courir dans les escaliers. Quand Ron apparut, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, suivit de tout le monde.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron, tu as fait un cauchemar! » demanda Georges au bord des larmes.

- « Que…qu..QUI? QUI M'A FAIT CA! » hurla-t-il.

- « Peut-être qu'il s'est simplement vu dans la glace? » répondit Fred, redoublant leurs rires.

En effet, Ron, qui d'habitude était tellement sexy que même habillé en femme et enduit de boue, il restait toujours aussi sexy, ne l'était plus du tout en ce moment même. Quand on voit un beau gosse recouvert de boutons verts de la tête aux pieds, il y a de quoi être repoussant, mais pas sexy…

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé Ron? Tu fais encore ton intéressant? Ou tu t'es amusé à passer un pacte avec les gnomes de ton jardin peut-être? Vraiment exaspérant… » lui dit Hermione.

Harry n'en revenait pas. A part lui, tout le monde avait eu l'air de s'y attendre! Pauvre Ron!

Il chercha du regard Ginny; il était certain qu'elle y était pour quelque chose dans l'histoire! C'est aussi pour ça que Ginny lui plaisait autant…c'était une fille qui pouvait être douce et devenir un volcan en un rien de temps, elle était imprévisible. Et son sourire! Il en était dingue aussi…_Ça y'est je suis fou! J'arrête pas de penser à elle! Merlin aide-moi…_

- « Je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça, mais quand j'aurais trouvé, il…ou ELLE, passera un mauvais, très mauvais quart d'heure! » dit Ron à présent rouge de colère et de honte. Il s'approcha d'Hermione l'air penaud.

- « Mione, tu pourrais me les enlever s'il te plait? » demanda-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

Elle le considéra un moment, le regardant de la tête aux pieds, puis, d'un ton tout à fait indifférent et sadique:

- « Non! »

- « Quoi? Allez tu me fais marcher! Allez quoi, t'as pas envie de me voir sous mon meilleur jour? »

- « Oh mais ça te donne un certain….charme, et non je ne te fais pas marcher. Tu es tellement mignon avec ces petits boutons verts, on dirait presque que tu as fait du bouche à bouche avec un Véracrasse. » lui dit-elle en lui souriant triomphalement.

- « Très bien, je vois que tous le monde est contre moi! Ça se passera pas comme ça! » dit-il, puis il remonta d'un pas énervé les escaliers, laissant tout le monde dans un fou rire incessant.

Après le départ des jumeaux, Harry voulait commencer à prendre les devants avec Ginny, sans forcément qu'il se passe quoique ce soit bien sûr, mais il voulait passer du temps avec elle, qui avait-il de mal à ça? Il se leva, et se dirigea vers elle.

- « Dis Ginny, est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on fasse une partie de Quidditch tous les deux? »

- « Heu…, dit-elle en levant les yeux timidement, il ne faudrait pas être un peu plus pour y jouer? »

_Pauvre Harry…capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et même pas capable de te rappeler qu'on peut pas y jouer à 2...un seul mot: pathétique!_

- « Oui, quel imbécile! On pourrait…je sais pas, se balader? » dit-il.

- « Bien sûr! Ça me ferait plaisir! » dit-elle le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- « Cool! Je vais chercher les balais et je reviens! » dit-il tout excité.

Ginny regarda Hermione, d'un air fier. Hermione n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pris ses conseils au pied de la lettre et aussi vite! Mais tant mieux! Il avait l'air tellement heureux quand il était avec elle!

- « Tu crois que ça va aller avec Ron? » dit-elle.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Je vais très bien m'en sortir! Les petits pois verts, ça aide! Dit-elle en rigolant.

- « Ouais ne te réjouis pas trop vite! Je TE connais et je connais Ron! En plus, même si ma petite blague est de très mauvais goût, je t'ai quand même vu le mater! Donc, je crois que je me méfierais plus de toi, que du troll qui me sert de frangin. » lui dit-elle.

Hermione pris un air faussement outré, puis elles se sourirent.

- « Ca fait du bien de le voir comme ça tu sais… » reprit-elle sérieusement.

- « Je sais. »

- « Tu es consciente que ça viens de toi j'espère? »

- « …. »

- « Profite. » dit-elle.

_**Pendant ce temps…**_

Il montait dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire, il allait se balader avec Ginny Weasley! Il entra dans la pièce et vis Ron, assis sur son lit, en train de bouder.

- « Ça va Ron? Je suis désolé pour… »

- « C'est pas grave, de toute façon, je crois savoir qui c'est. »

- « Ah… » ça lui faisait vraiment trop de peine de voir son ami comme ça, même s'il se retenait de rire. « Ron? J'ai peut-être une idée en ce qui concerne….enfin tu vois. »

Ron tourna la tête vers lui, plein d'espoir, mais il vit Harry pouffer à sa vue.

- « Nan excuse-moi je sais que c'est pas drôle mais…si tu voyais ta tête! »

- « Ouais sympa merci Harry, t'es un super copain! » répondit Ron en lui balançant un coussin.

- « Evanesco incantatum coloris» dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur lui. « Voilà qui devrais te remettre de bonne humeur…. »

Quand il referma la porte, Ron se précipita devant le miroir de sa chambre.

- « Merci Harry… » se dit-il à lui-même « et maintenant Hermione, on va voir qui de nous deux est le plus malin… »

* * *

Et voilà! Alors? pas trop déçus? Ca y'est Ron va ENFIN pouvoir se venger! (il était temps!) alors je sais que vous allez me dire (mais comment il a deviné!) je vous dirais: vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre!lol (je le sais pas encore moi-même c'est pour dire!mdr)

Et au fait désolée pour certains mots qui ont du échappé à ma vigilance, j'ai un correcteur d'orthographe trés sympa mais il ne reconnait pas certains mots du lexique de JKR mondial! (je dis surtout ça pour ma prochaine fic, en fait je sais même pas s'il y a quelque chose à signaler dans ce chapitre...pas taper!pas taper!lol)

En tout cas, je vous fais pleins de gros bisous à tous, et je tâcherais de mieux m'appliquer dans le chapitre suivant! reviews please!


	9. Ne résistes pas

**Hello tout le monde! chose promise, chose due! voici le chapitre 9 que je viens d'écrire. Je l'ai réécrit 2 fois tellement j'avais peur de trop bâcler!lol Je dois vous dire c'était ma première fic, et que par conséquent, avec un esprit très organisé et clair (ironie bien sûr! ; -) ) je ne savais même pas moi-même où est-ce que cette histoire pourrait bien mener et j'avoue que j'avais hâte de la terminer! Donc,j'aile regret de vous annoncer que le chapitre 10 sera le dernier! (peut-être que certains sauteront de joie! mdr!). Si vous voulez connaître la fin (je suis en train de la rédiger ---> il est 17h05!lol), faites-le moi savoir! ;-)**

**En tout cas, je vous adore tous, ça fait du bien d'être lu et apprécié!**

**Et je tiens à dire aussi que ceux qui voulait une dure vengeance de Ron seront peut-être déçus...j'avais hésité sur le moment et puis ça devient lourd à force! merde, qu'ils se jettent dessus et qu'on en parle plus!lol**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 9 : NE RESISTE PAS…**

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il se s'était pas senti aussi bien; monter sur un balai avec la fille de ses rêves, car il devait bien se l'avouer maintenant, mais il était dingue de Ginny, paraissait trop beau pour lui. Il riait, s'amusait à l'impressionner comme l'aurait fait son père au temps de Poudlard! Tout semblait si évident pour lui maintenant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à savoir, c'est si elle ressentait la même chose que lui. De toutes les épreuves qu'il a dû affronter dans sa vie, celle-là lui paraissait impossible à faire!

Comment exprimer ses sentiments à quelqu'un sans savoir si c'est réciproque? Et surtout, ne pas faire comme Ron, ça non! Non Harry en avait marre de se forger une personnalité pour paraître plus résistant que les autres garçons de son âge, il voulait rester lui-même, pour lui, les autres, et surtout, pour elle.

Il se dit que le meilleur maintenant restait à venir, et qu'avec le temps, les choses se mettraient en place d'elles-mêmes. S'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, il ne précipiterait pas les choses.

- « Harry tu dors? » retentit la voix de Ginny devant lui.

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse et descendit en piquet vers le sol, heureux comme jamais. Elle le suivit de près, le rattrapant.

- « Tu crois que tu es le seul à savoir le faire? » le défia-t-elle.

Il continua dangereusement près du sol, et comme par magie, rasa le gazon en soulevant son balai, continuant sa lancée à la perpendiculaire. Il se retourna pour voir Ginny, elle s'était arrêté à la hauteur du sol, perdant l'équilibre sur son balai. Elle se retrouva le cul par terre, riant aux éclats.

- « Tu n'a rien? » s'inquiéta Harry en descendant de son balai.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, rapprochant son visage du sien. Elle était complètement essoufflée, et lui sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant plus quoi faire, et c'est Ginny qui osa la première.

- « Merci… » dit-elle doucement.

Il rougit et se sentit bête d'être aussi sensible à son charme, même si il devait bien admettre qu'elle était très jolie. Il se sentit nerveux tout à coup, et pensa qu'il était temps de tenter un petit quelque chose.

- « Ginny… » commença-t-il.

- « Oui? »

- « Est-ce que ça te dirait de…

- « …._est-ce que je suis en train de rêver?_ » pensait-elle.

- « …de manger avec moi ce soir? »

Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de demande, mais fut ravie quand même d'avoir un rencard, son premier rendez-vous avec celui qu'elle convoitait!

- « Bien sûr! Tu m'emmènes où? » demanda-t-elle avec les yeux pétillants.

- « Ce sera une surprise… » dit-il l'air mystérieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que tout serait différent ce soir, et il voulait que ce soir soit spécial pour elle.

* * *

Elle lisait tranquillement, où plutôt essayait de lire une ligne entière ce qu'elle faisait difficilement. Elle s'en voulait d'être allé aussi loin. Elle se sentait coupable d'être rentré dans ce jeu stupide alors que toute la faute revenait quand même à Ron! 

Elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers et en conclut qu'il descendait. Que devait-elle faire à présent?

Il se posa en face d'elle, prenant un livre sur la cuisine moldu. Merlin, il n'avait plus ses petits pois verts sur le visage! Et apparemment il lui faisait la tronche…

- « Ron? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Mmmh? » dit-il toujours les yeux fixés sur les pages du livres.

- « Tu m'en veux? »

- « Je ne sais pas. » dit-il, intérieurement satisfait de voir qu'elle culpabilisait.

- « Tu sais, c'était pour rire, rien de plus. » s'efforça-t-elle de trouver comme excuse, à moitié vraie pourtant…

- « Tu as bien rigolé j'espère? » dit-il sèchement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait lui faire de la peine, mais pas trop quand même.

- «Je suis désolée… » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- « Bon, c'est très intéressant tout ça, mais j'ai autre chose à faire… » dit-il, et se leva en se dirigeant au premier étage.

Hermione n'en revenait pas! Ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible quand même! Et tout ça à cause d'un petit sort de rien du tout? A moins que…

- « Alors là je suis vraiment mal… » se disait-elle. Et s'il savait? Ça serait plus logique…

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et vit arriver Ginny, toute surexcitée.

- « Hermione! Viens que je te raconte! » criai-t-elle.

- « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

- « Harry m'a invité à dîner ce soir! »

- « Sérieux? Et il est où? »

- « Je sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il avait des choses à préparer pour ce soir et qu'il passerait me prendre vers 21h !

- « …. »

- « Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas Hermione?

- « Je crois que ton frère est au courant…de TOUT. »

- « Tu en es sûre? »

- « Oui, même certaine en fait. »

- « Hermione, tu l'aimes ou pas? »

- « Bien sûr que oui, quelle question! » dit-elle aussitôt.

- « Alors, reste toi-même, et arrête de résister, tu ne fais que perdre du temps! Dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu te sentiras mieux! Ça serait bête de gâcher une histoire à cause d'un simple pari, non? »

- « Tiens tu ne conspires plus contre ton frère maintenant? »

- « Ça m'est égal maintenant! Et puis j'ai compris que ça sert à rien de résister. Il faut se laisser porter par ses sentiments, et peu importe ce qui nous attends non? » dit-elle romantiquement.

- « Oui tu as sans doutes raison…mais j'ai peur. » lui avoua-t-elle.

- « Et alors? C'est ce qui rend l'amour si fort et beau non? Tu as conseillé à Harry de se décoincer, alors fais de même! »

- « Mais comment tu sais ça toi? »

- « Je sais toujours tout… » dit-elle en souriant. « Allez! Tu devrais aller le voir! »

- « Et toi tu vas où? »

- « Je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Tonks pour m'acheter des habits! Bon courage! » dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Elle regarda s'éloigner sa meilleure amie, rejoindre Tonks. Tout allait si vite maintenant!

- « Et bien, me voilà toute seule, j'ai qu'un mot à dire, G-E-N-I-A-L! » soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Ron de son côté, avait tout entendu et regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir été sec avec elle. Cela dit, il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Il se promis de se rattraper plus tard, mais il voulait que ce soit elle qui tombe dans ses bras. Ce n'était plus une question de pari, mais simplement s'assurer qu'elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose, et si elle disait vrai, alors il la rendrait heureuse comme jamais.

* * *

Le cerveau d'Hermione commençait à bouillir sur les 1001 façons d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un, mais même la surdoué qu'elle était ne trouvait aucun moyen. En plus, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, sûrement dû au stress de savoir qu'elle devrait faire le premier pas. Elle se dit que le meilleur moyen de remédier au stress, était de mettre de l'eau fraîche sur ses idées!

* * *

Il s'était déshabillé et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre une serviette de bain, et à contrecœur, alla dans la buanderie, une petite pièce qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain même. Il chercha par la même occasion son caleçon fétiche, celui où il y avait marqué le nom d'Hermione dans le langage elfique. Il se sourit à lui-même en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer! Il tarda pas longtemps à trouver la seule serviette, toutes les autres étant au sale, et personne n'avait pensé à les nettoyer! 

- « Super! » dit-il tout fort en retournant dans la salle de bain…

* * *

Hermione monta rapidement les marches, elle ne voulait pas croiser Ron, pas encore! 

Elle ferma la porte à clef, ne prêtant pas attention à la lumière allumée, et ôta ses vêtements. Elle se trouvait nue à présent et se regarda dans le miroir. Si Ron la voyait nue un jour, comment il réagirait? Se demandait-elle.

- « Super! » entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Ron, une petite serviette rouge placée devant ses parties intimes, complètement sous le choc. Il avait devant lui la plus improbable et la plus fantastique des visions: Hermione en tenue d'Eve! Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses seins et autres, mais elle n'avait que deux mains, à son grand désespoir!

Elle se sentit extrêmement gênée par la situation et voulut dans un dernier recourt trouver une solution pour qu'il n'en profite pas un instant de plus! Elle prit précipitamment sa baguette et prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

- « Accio serviette! » dit-elle.

Et sans qu'il ait le temps de répliquer, la serviette vint à Hermione, laissant Ron, tout nu. Elle prit la serviette tout en profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Il était incroyablement bien fait, les muscles étaient bien dessinés, la petite toison rousse qui partait du nombril pour aller….vers cette chose…plutôt bien gâté par la nature et elle se mit à rougir violemment, tout en déviant ses yeux vers quelque chose de moins hypnotisant…tiens, pourquoi pas le miroir à côté d'elle? Mmmmm nan! Elle y voyait son reflet, mais il souriait.

- « Accio serviette! » prononça-t-il.

Et voilà qu'Hermione se trouvait encore toute nue! Non mais là il exagérait vraiment!

Elle le regarda furieusement, rouge comme une tomate et s'apprêta à lui balancer des insultes, mais il la coupa dans son élan.

- « Je voulais juste voir, ce que j'ai pas eu le temps d'apprécier… » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. « Tiens, je prendrais ma douche plus tard… ».

Il lui tendait la serviette d'un air coquin. Il était différent encore, mais pas comme avant. Il avait ce côté joueur et espiègle qu'elle aimait tant! Elle lui sourit timidement, prenant la serviette.

- « Merci… »

Il se retourna, laissant à Hermione le temps de voir ses fesses, et de la laisser encore plus dans l'extase. Elle resta posté une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à prendre cette fois, une douche vraiment frigorifique!

Ron lui, était aux anges! Si c'était un avant-goût du bonheur avec elle, alors il serait le plus heureux des hommes! Merlin qu'elle était belle! Quelle idée stupide que de se venger, alors qu'ils pouvaient en profiter tout les deux!

Ce soir, Harry et Ginny n'étant pas là, il décida qu'il était temps de montrer son vrai visage à Hermione, celui d'un jeune homme éperdument amoureux d'elle…

* * *

**Alors? vous en avez pensé quoi? reviews please!**


	10. Déclarations

**Bon et bien voilà le dernier chapitre! Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu! Je dédicace ce chapitre à Faeris et à Lolly Fizz. Je tenais à dire que je n'ai pas fait une fin avec des je t'aime, tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà du mal, moi, à les dire, et ça me faisait bizarre de l'écrire. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, les sentiments sont quand même là. ;-)**

**Je reviendrais dans très peu de temps avec une nouvelle fic (dont les 7 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits!) mais je n'y ait pas encore trouvé de titre!lol (c'est tout moi ça!) je vous mets quand même le thème si ça vous intéresse:**

**_A la mort de Dumbledore, Harry décide de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, seul, laissant ses amis, sa famille, et Ginny derrière lui. L'histoire se passe cinq années plus tard,et son retour ne se fera pas sans conséquences..._**

**Désolée mais je ne peux rien mettre de plus étant donné qu'il y a un peu de suspense, en plus, j'ai déjà l'impression d'en avoir trop dit!lol les personnages principaux pour l'instant sont Ron et Ginny. Mais par la suite ça peut changer. ce sera du Ron/Hermione et du Ginny? aha!(je suis diabolique!)**

**Bon, je vais arrêter de blablater pour rien, je vous remercie énormément et merci à Faeris qui m'a fait découvrir ce site que je ne lâches plus d'une semelle!lol**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : DECLARATIONS**

Il avait pratiquement tout terminé, et avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à tout préparer pour elle. Il se demanda s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop, et commença à s'angoisser.

- « Tu crois qu'elle va aimer? » demanda-t-il en regardant sa chouette.

- « Ouhouhou! » lui répondit-elle.

- « Mouais…c'est pas gagné… » dit-il désespéré.

Il regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était temps d'aller la chercher.

- « Bon, et bien souhaite-moi bonne chance! » lança-t-il à Hedwige.

Hermione avait resté enfermé dans sa chambre, pensant sans cesse à Ron. Elle essayait par-dessus tout de trouver le moyen de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais elle se pensait incapable de le faire.

- « Tu penses à quoi? » dit Ginny alors qu'elle venait juste de rentrer dans la chambre.

- « Devines? »

- « Tu devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça tu sais, et puis, ça viendra tout seul! » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Hermione tourna la tête vers elle, et écarquilla ses yeux.

- « Ginny! Tu es…magnifique! »

- « Merci! » dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle avait acheté un bustier vert foncé en soie et avait opté pour un pantalon en toile noir et des chaussures à petits talons. Elle avait souligné son regard d'un trait marron, et d'une ombre à paupières légèrement plus claire. Bref, elle était rayonnante!

- « Harry va en avoir le souffle coupé! »

- « Je l'espères bien! » dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle regarda Hermione, redevenant soudain sérieuse et lui prit les deux mains.

- « Mon frère t'aime tu sais, et toi aussi, alors agissez comme il se doit maintenant! La vie est trop courte, ok? »

- « C'est promis… » répondit-elle, touchée.

La jeune rousse se leva, fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et sortit de la chambre, allant rejoindre son prince charmant.

* * *

Il était au pied de la porte, dans l'entrée et avait l'impression de transpirer comme un porc _(nda: je sais, cette vision parait pas romantique du tout, mais en général quand on a un premier rendez-vous, on a vraiment cette impression! Et puis cette expression me fait rire….peut-être que moi d'ailleurs…lol),_ et leva un de ses bras pour sentir, mais fut rassuré de constater qu'il sentait bon le propre! Ses mains étaient agités et il n'arrêtait pas de remuer.

- « Harry! Tu vas me donner le tournis à force de gesticuler comme ça! » s'énerva Ron.

- « Désolée! Mais j'y peux rien! »

Il leva la tête et vit Ginny descendre les marches, une à une. Il resta sans voix, comme stupéfixé! Elle avait les cheveux ondulés et un peu à la sauvageonne ce qui lui donnait un air carrément sexy, et comme le lui avait demandé Harry pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, elle avait mis un pantalon où elle y paraissait à l'aise.

Elle s'approcha de lui les joues rougissantes, et lui sourit.

- « Tu es vraiment…trop belle! » dit-il dans un souffle.

- « Tu n'es pas mal non plus… »

- « Bon c'est pas fini oui? Je veux pas assister à quoique ce soit moi! » dit Ron à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry et lui demanda de l'attendre dehors.

- « J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle se dirigea vers le salon où son frère semblait lui aussi stressé comme jamais.

- « Ron? » dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de son frère. « Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire il me semble. L'un comme l'autre… »

- « Je sais… »

- « Et je sais aussi que tu nous a écouté cette après -midi… »

Il leva la tête, gêné alors qu'elle continuait de parler.

- « Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir, tu devrais prendre ton courage à deux mains. » lui dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête positivement, lui souriant timidement. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit de la maison. Voilà, à présent il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et lui.

* * *

Elle avait envie de se faire belle pour lui, comme l'avait fait Ginny pour Harry. Et puis, elle voulait que les choses s'arrangent et redeviennent comme avant.

Elle mit une jolie robe noire s'arrêtant au dessous des genoux, à fines bretelles et avec un décolleté raisonnable. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il croit qu'elle préparait quelque chose contre lui, et décida de ne rien ajouter de plus. Elle descendit au salon, un peu nerveuse, et entendit de la musique, un slow des Bizar' Sisters qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle entra doucement et deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

- « Ron…je sais que c'est toi puisqu'il n'y a personne à part nous deux… » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Tu aurais pu faire semblant! » dit-il en enlevant des mains, et se mit en face d'elle.

- « C'est en quel honneur cette robe? » dit-il avec un regard espiègle.

- « En l'honneur de 'je voudrais qu'on fasse la paix ' » lui avoua-t-elle.

- « Ah…et bien, je crois que des excuses s'imposent alors… »

- « …. »

- « Je suis désolé… » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- « Moi aussi » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- « Tu veux bien m'accorder une danse? » demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- « Oui. »

Il posa sa main droite sur sa taille et ils frissonnèrent tout les deux à ce contact, puis de l'autre main, pris celle d'Hermione délicatement. Et ils commencèrent à danser, lentement…

- « Tu es différent Ron » osa-t-elle lui dire.

- « Je sais. »

- « Je te préfère comme ça. »

- « Je sais… » lui sourit-il.

- « Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu sais! » demanda-t-elle mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

- « Oui! » dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement de danser. « Que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser… » réussit-il à dire.

Et ne laissant pas le temps à sa belle de répondre, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et y déposa un doux baiser. D'abord surprise, elle reprit ses esprits, et y répondit, naturellement.

Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda comme s'il venait de réaliser pour la première fois que c'était possible. Oui, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley n'était pas une union stupide, non c'était évident!

Il se serra un peu plus contre elle, lui caressant son dos, nu. Puis il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts, l'air toujours admiratif et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ces yeux chocolats qui l'incitait à l'embrasser encore une fois. Il caressa sa joue, puis renouvela un baiser, plus profond cette fois. Il caressait sa langue avec la sienne, c'était chaud, tendre et tout à la fois. Il oublia tout autour de lui, et se fichait éperdument de ce qui pourrait bien se passer! Il aimait Hermione Granger, ils s'embrassaient, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

Harry avait emmené Ginny dans une grotte qu'il avait très joliment aménagé. Il avait mis des bougies partout et il avait mis une drôle de table au milieu :. Elle avait l'aspect d'une table, toute ronde, le milieu était en bois, et tout autour, la banquette était muni de multiples coussins.

Il lui avait préparé, magiquement bien sûr, son plat préféré, une bonne pizza! Le jour où Harry avait fait découvrir la pizza à la famille Weasley, ce fut mémorable et il s'était rappelé combien Ginny avait adoré ce plat. Pendant le dîner, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître au fur et à mesure. Ils se découvrirent des points communs, et Harry lui promit de lui faire découvrir les avantages du monde moldu, car oui, il y en avait tout de même!

- « J'ai trop mangé! Tu veux me gaver comme une dinde! » dit-elle, la main posé sur son ventre.

Il rigola en essayant de l'imaginer en plat de résistance, ce qu'il ôta tout de suite de son esprit!

- « Heu…tu veux prendre l'air? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Oui je crois que ça me ferait du bien! »

- « Attends-moi là s'il te plaît. » dit-il et il disparût dehors.

- « Au fait Harry! » dit-elle en criant « C'était très joli comme surprise! Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça! »

- « Quelle surprise » dit-il en réapparaissant, inquiet.

- « Ben…le dîner et tout! C'est vraiment…différent. »

- « Tu n'aimes pas? »

- « Oh que si! C'est justement pour ça que….enfin…que…toi aussi t'es différent et ça me plait.. » osa-t-elle lui dire.

- « …Ce n'était pas ça la surprise.. » dit-il en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

- « Oh…et c'est quoi? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- « Viens! » l'invita-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Elle la prit et fut entraînée dehors. Une petite brise s'était levé et elle avait oublié de prendre un pull. Harry s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait et alla prendre sa cape pour la lui déposer sur ses épaules.

Elle le regarda, le remerciant pour cette marque d'attention et regarda le ciel. Elle entendit un bruit provenant du côté de Harry et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- « Buck! Ça alors! Mais Harry comment…? »

- « Après…la mort de Sirius…j'ai voulu en prendre soin. Remus m'a donné son accord et il vit ici. De temps à autres, je viens le nourrir, ou lui tenir compagnie. »

Elle s'était approché de Buck, respectant la tradition imposée pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle le respectait, puis, avec une infini douceur, le caressa.

Harry s'approcha d'eux, admirant la complicité qui s'était déjà installée entre elle et l'animal.

- « Ça te dirait de faire un tour, sur son dos? » proposa-t-il.

- « Quoi tout les deux? »

- « Oui! Ça ne lui poseras pas de problème, je te l'assure. » la rassura-t-il.

Elle accepta sa proposition et il l'aida à monter sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, puis, se mit devant elle.

- « Accroches-toi bien à moi! » dit-il.

- « Je vais pas faire prier! » dit-elle heureuse.

Il lui sourit, savourant chaque moment qu'il passerait avec elle, et appréciant le contact de ses mains sur son torse.

Buck fonça dans les airs, provoquant un hurlement de joie de la part de Ginny. De là-haut, elle pouvait voir tout le Terrier, le lac qui passait non loin de là, le ciel étoilé.

- « C'est magnifique! » s'exclama-t-elle.

L'hippogriffe prenait un malin plaisir à descendre d'un coup, fonçant comme un malade, mais Harry avait de l'autorité sur lui et Buck l'écoutait sans rechigner.

Ils arrivèrent sur un belvédère, donnant une vue imprenable sur la campagne. Pendant que Buck faisait une petite pause, ils restèrent sur son dos, contemplant les étoiles.

- « Harry je ne sais pas quoi dire… » dit-elle sincèrement.

- « …Tu vois cette étoile là-haut? Avec des reflets bleutés… »

- « Oui je crois la voir. »

- « C'est l'étoile Sirius. »

- « Ton parrain portait le nom d'une étoile? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

- « Oui. Quand il est mort, j'ai eu la sensation qu'elle s'était presque éteinte. Où peut-être que c'était à cause du chagrin que j'ai eu cette impression. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle brille de plus en plus… »

- « C'est possible? »

- « Non…mais pour moi oui. » dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. De son pouce il caressa sa peau douce, et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, rapprochant leur étreinte. Elle posa sa tête sur son dos, fermant les yeux et appréciant ce moment unique. Ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit au moment où il avait posé sa main sur la sienne ne le quittait plus. Et quand il l'aida à descendre du dos de l'hippogriffe, il sut qu'elle serait la seul et l'unique.

A défaut de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il tendit sa main pour rapprocher son visage du sien, et il l'embrassa passionnément.

_THE END_

* * *

**Et ils vécurent heureux pour touzours! vous en pensez quoi? reviews please! ;-)**


End file.
